Golden Age: Goblin Nation
by Agent Brad Hall
Summary: Set in the Golden Age Universe. Goblin Nation. The man known as The Goblin King has taken over the country, and Spider-Man was powerless to stop him. With Spider-Man now missing, or dead, the world still needs heroes. The X-Men. Daredevil. Scorpion. Electra. And...Deadpool? These heroes and more must band together to take down The Goblin King, and bring an end to Goblin Nation.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Hi. I'm not sure we've met._

 _Maybe you know me as the guy who made that cool Spider-Man fanfic with the terrible sequel. Maybe you know me from my story Golden Age: Spider-Man. More likely than not, you don't know me at all._

 _And that's okay. But you should probably know, this story you're looking at right now is a continuation of my story Golden Age: Spider-Man. I'll try my best to make it new reader friendly, but uh...it's gonna be hard._

 _By the way, the Golden Age Universe is filled with OC's. You don't like that, this isn't the story for you._

 _And here we go._

* * *

The whole world held its breathe. Nobody wanted to speak. The Goblin, also known as Curtis Lance, had just impaled Spider-Man through the chest with a stop sign on national television.

A matter of hours ago, Lance had come on the TV and claimed that he was taking control of America. That he was making it over in his own image. He called it **Goblin Nation**.

To prove how serious he was, he crashed down over 200 orbiting satellites all over the country, killing millions of people. If that wasn't bad enough, he later came on and said he was releasing a chemical called Oz into the air that would transform the citizens of America into goblin monsters, unless they joined him.

Spider-Man had went to stop him...and got his shit _wrecked_. He had fought with all he had, but he was ultimately powerless to The Goblin's unbelievable

strength. He battle ended with The Goblin stabbing Spider-Man through the chest with the metal end of a stop sign, which went all the way through his body. He then lifted him up to the cameras, allowing the whole country to see.

Spider-Man had only been active for a short amount of time, but during that time he had managed to inspire people. He gave hem _hope_.

And now that hope had a pole sticking through him.

* * *

Nicki Ross covered her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. She had just been witness to her friend, Kendrick Durham, Spider-Man, being implied on television.

She was standing in her mansion in Westchester, New York, where she had brought Katherine Hyde, a six year old girl Kendrick had saved. Kathryn was sitting next to her, crying as well.

"He...he promised," Kathryn cried. "He promised he'd come back..."

Nicki wrapped Kathryn up in a hug. They cried together.

"Hey, these Pringles are the shit," Nicki's brother Nathan said as he walked in, stopping once he saw them crying. "Uh, what'd I miss?"

* * *

Jason Doyle sat in his apartment.

He had just seen what had happened. And it made him sick.

He had never met Spider-Man, but he knew what he stood for. Jason used to stand for the same things. Jason was a veteran who had fought in Iraq. He was also a mutant. When his eyes were closed, his other senses multiplied, allowing him an almost sonar view of everything around him. His war buddies called him Daredevil because he would jump fearlessly into dangerous situation without hesitation. Of course, that was mostly because he'd be able to "see" danger coming and avoid it. But they didn't need to know that.

"I still can't reach Peter and Gwen," Jason's girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson, who he shared an apartment with, said, holding her cellphone in her hand.

She was referring to Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy, their married friends who lived nearby. After the satellites crashed and "Goblin Nation" began, Jason and Mary Jane had stayed inside the house where it was semi-safe. But their phones no longer worked, so they had no idea what was going on in the outside world, aside from what was on the television.

"I'll go look for them," Jason said as he walked towards the door, grabbing his coat.

"No you will _not_ ," MJ said as she grabbed his arm. "It's dangerous out there. The Goblin has his gang running around, hurting people."

"I can handle myself," Jason claimed. "I'll go to their place, and if they're not there, I'll come straight back here. Deal?"

After a moment of deliberation, MJ finally nodded, "Deal."

She released his arm, and Jason walked out the door after giving his wife a quick kiss. As soon as he left, MJ's phone rang. Yes, the phone lines were down, but this was a "special" number. She went to the phone and answered it.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"The one who see and knows all," the voice replied.

"Hey Vince," MJ said after accepting the code.

"Mary," Vince Nolan, director of SHIELD said on the phone. "Are you okay? Where's Jason?"

"He went out to look for our friends."

"You didn't go with him."

"No. Figured you'd call eventually," MJ said. "And I don't have my voicemail set up."

"So...you ready to become active again?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Good to have you back Widow."

"Good to be back, sir."

* * *

Jason stepped out into the alleyway. It was an alley right in the middle of Hell's Kitchen. Jason had never lived there, but his father worked there. He was a real estate agent. One day he was leaving his office, when a guy mugged him. Beat the shit out of him. Even when the mugger had taken all his money from him, he still beat him. Many people saw, but they did nothing. The mugger had beat Jason's father to death, right in front of them.

It all took place right in this alleyway.

That was why Jason devoted his life to the military. He wanted to do something _greater._ Sow thing worthwhile. Now that door had closed. But another one had opened. Because the truth of the matter is...

Spider-Man had inspired Jason too.

Jason took a brick out of a wall in the alley. He reached behind it and started pulling things out. Spandex. Billy clubs. Boots. Red tape.

Eventually, Jason stood on top of his apartment complex, dressed in a black spandex. It covered his entire body. On the chest were two red D's spray painted on. He put on two red combat boots with black laces, giving homage to his military background. Around his waist was a red belt that had tiny compartments in it. He wrapped his hands in the red tape and pulled on his mask, which was connected to his suit. It pulled over his head and was all black just like the rest of the suit, and it also had small horns on his forehead. Where the eyes were, two red lenses were in place that would block Jason's eyesight, allowing his sonar sense to turn on. He held two red billy clubs in his hands, ready. He took out some cream and applied it to his exposed mount and jaw. Jason was a black man, but the cream he applied made his skin appear white. Whatever way he could protect Mary Jane, he'd take it.

[He's wearing the All New, All Different Daredevil costume.]

He lunged in the air, and pushed a button on the side of the billy club, which caused it to split apart with a string holding the two sections together. He felt the string wrap around a nearby building and himself swing through the air.

Daredevil was ready to take on the night.

* * *

Kathryn Mosley limped through the doors of the super prison.

She was the youngest police captain the state had ever had, and needless to say she was having a bad day.

Just a few hours ago, she was moving in on Curtis Lance (before he became all Gobliney) to arrest him with Spider-Man backing her. Now, Spider-Man was either dead, or pretty damn near it, and she was in a large prison system. The Ross Max Security Prison, a prison founded specifically to hold mutant prisoners. After The Goblin took over and the satellites crashed, the electricity in the prison went out, and so did the backup generator's. The mutant prisoners had used this as their cue to leave, and the prison was now littered with corpses of guards. But as sad as that was, it wasn't what Kathryn was worried about.

She was wondering if he was still here.

She walked to the cell of prisoner 12958. The Scorpion. He was sitting in the corner, facing the wall. He was the only prisoner who didn't escape.

"Cl...Clarence?" Kathryn called out the Scorpion by his name.

"Hello Captain Mosley," Clarence replied, not moving from his spot.

"Why...why are you still here?" Kathryn asked. "Why didn't you escape with the other prisoners."

"Because I don't deserve freedom Captain," Clarence said. "Is that why you came here? To see if I had escaped?"

"No," Kathryn said. "It's Spider-Man...Lance he..."

"Is he dead?" Scorpion asked as he turned to her for the first time.

"I don't know, but he was hit pretty bad," Kathryn said. "Lance took his body somewhere. Don't know where. Will you help me?"

"Help you?"

"Help me take down Lance. He mind controlled you. Manipulated you. _He's_ the reason you're in here."

"..."

"And if you helped...I could call in some favors and get you out of here."

Clarence suddenly got up. Kathryn instinctively reached for the gun on her side, even though it probably wouldn't do anything. Clarence stopped and stared down at her.

"I will help you," Clarence said. "But no matter what happens, I'm to come back _here_ , okay?"

"O...okay," Kathryn said, moving her hand from her gun. "Deal."

* * *

Kim Gray zapped another Green Goblin with electricity from her hands.

Kim was a sixteen year old mutant girl with light brown skin and chocolate brown hair. And Spider-Man was her best friend.

Before he went to fight The Goblin, Spider-Man had made her promise to go check on his parents. And she would get there even if it killed her, which it may very well might.

The Green Goblins, The Goblin's loyal followers armed with assault weaponry, were persistent. Kim guessed they were supposed to attack everyone they could and keep the citizens in a state of fear. And it was working.

But Kim made a promise, and she was gonna honor it.

But she found her steps through the city were getting heavier and heavier every time, she was exhausted. Releasing this much electricity from her body made her drowsy and the constant attacks from assault weaponry didn't make it any easier. She had a bullet wound in her shoulder, and a small cut across her side that would probably get infected if she didn't treat it.

"Hey there pretty lady," a creepy voice called.

 _Damn it,_ Kim thought as she turned to see four Green Goblin surrounding her.

"Wow, you're pretty," the one in the front said.

"And you're...," Kim started. She was bout to say "fried" before she felt a small spark in her hands. She must have used up all her power. She was powerless.

"Grab her boys," the main one said.

The other three goblins grabbed Kim and pinned her to the wall. She fought as hard as she could, but to no avail. Without her powers,Moshe was just a teenage girl.

"Now, don't need you start squirming," the lead one said as he started to undo his belt. "This won't hurt a bit."

"Get off of me!" Kim yelled as she thrashed even harder. She willed with every fiber of her being for her powers to work, but not even a spark came.

"Hey!" a voice yelled.

Kim and the goblins all turned to see a man dressed in black and red standing on a rooftop.

"Get the hell away from her," he said fiercely.

"And who the fuck are you supposed to be?!" the lead goblin said.

"Me?" the man in black said with a small smile. "I'm Daredevil."

Daredevil jumped down and kicked the lead goblin in the face, a loud crack coming out as his foot connect with his nose, obviously breaking it. Once he was on the ground, Daredevil shot two strings out from these little clubs in his hands that wrapped around two other goblin's hands, and he pulled them to him, and them jumped in the air as he kicked them both in the face. The last guy started to run.

"I don't think so," Daredevil said as he launched another rope at the man, wrapping it around his neck. He proceeded to pull the man towards him, which started to choke him.

"Stop!" Kim yelled as she saw the man about to pass out, or die.

Daredevil looked at her for a moment before releasing the man's neck, leaving him unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Daredevil asked her.

"Were you...were you gonna kill that guy?"

"I'm sorry to break it to you kid, but this is a war," Daredevil said. "We can't afford to show any weakness."

"Even if it means losing ourselves?" Kim asked.

"Heh. I like you," Daredevil said before seeing her bleeding shoulder. "You've been shot."

"Yeah, I noticed," Kim said, starting to walk away.

"Hey! Let me help you...," Daredevil started.

"I don't...need your...," Kim tried to start, before falling on the ground, passing out.

As the darkness enveloped her, she could hear Daredevil crying out. "Kid? Kid! Shit!"

* * *

Deadpool sat in his trailer, pissed.

This Goblin guy had interrupted his show _Healing Factor,_ where contestants completed horrifying challenges for a chance at $10,000 dollars. He didn't take kindly to that.

"Mr. Pool!" Weasel, Deadpool's personal assistant called as he ran to him.

"Did you get the show back up?" Deadpool asked.

"Um, no sir," Weasel said. "Ryan called from Vancouver. Apparently a stray satellite had landed near them, and no his leg is broke. It's gonna be a while before we can get back to filming your movie."

"Goddammit!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Tell Ryan he'd better learn to walk on stilts! Do you know how long I've, I mean my fans have been waiting for this movie? especially since we gave them blue balls with that awesome trailer?! Do you know how hard it was to leak that test footage?!"

"Sir...did you...just admit to..."

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

"Yes sir."

"This Goblin guy...he's gonna have to pay," Deadpool said. "Get me Bea and Arthur."

Weasel ran to the back of the trailer and got a large suitcase from a cabinet. He ran to Deadpool quickly and handed him the case. Deadpool sat it on his lap and opened it up. Inside were to katana blades.

"Mr. Pool?" Weasel asked. "What...what are you going to do?"

"Shut the fuck up Weasel," Deadpool said. "Daddy needs to express some rage."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Thanks to bc7788 for following and reviewing this story. Yes, Jason Doyle as in Exile037's OC. It was his idea to make him Daredevil and to make him romantically involved with Mary Jane._

 _Thanks to cabrera1234 for following and favoriting. Now leave a review! Just kidding. No, seriously. Please?_

 _Thanks to kfer19 for favoriting and following this story. You review too._

 _Thanks to SuperHeroFan3245 for favoriting and reviewing. Hey, welcome back! Glad you're along for the ride. Now keep up with those reviews! They make me look better!_

 _But seriously, thanks to you guys and the other people who've came to this story from Golden Age: Spider-Man. I know a lot of people just said "Man, fuck that noise." But you guys are still along for the ride, and I appreciate it._

 _I also want to state that this story got waaaaaay more intense than I had originally planned. My original plan was for just Lance to release the Oz (which wasn't originally called Oz, but I'm glad it is) and Spider-Man and the X-Men stop him. Oh, and the new character I'm introducing that will melt your face once I've revealed them at the end. That's still coming by the way._

 _The idea with the satellites, I hadn't even thought of until I actually started writing the chapter. And the whole thing with Lance wanting to take over America was new too. It was probably gonna be an average event._

 _But then I read the Winter Protocol arc on Supreme Avengers by CaioOP1985...And goddamn. I had to pass him up. He probably won't even read this, but I've gotta kill it. Once I read that story, I knew I had to step my game up. Unleash the monster. And this is what happens. The moral of the story is, don't write perfect fan fiction, or I'll try to top it._

 _And I like to break a lot of shit._

* * *

Marshall woke up and coughed.

One thing was for sure, he never wanted to do _that_ again.

The falling satellites had caused the whole hospital to fall. The entire building had fallen over, and now Marshall was lost in a pool of rubble and rocks.

"Mom?" Marshall whispered, then yelled out. "Mom?!"

That's right, he was visiting his mom in the hospital. She had broken...damn it, he couldn't remember. But his dad had hit her. That's what he could remember.

 _Is it sad that I'm hoping he died in all this?_

Marshall saw that he was actually lying on the left wall, with pieces of the right wall fallen over him. The bed was right where it was supposed to be, unmoved somehow. His mom was probably still up there. He would just have to climb up the rocks.

Marshall reached out with his right hand. And stopped.

 _What...what the hell?_

His hand...he couldn't see his hand extending in front of him.

 _Oh God...oh God, please don't..._

He looked down at his right arm. And nothing was there. Just a bloody hole with a piece of bone sticking out.

Marshall screamed.

 _No_ , he thought after composing himself. _No, I can't stop. I have to make sure Mom is okay._

The good news is he didn't feel any pain. Maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Maybe he was going into shock.

But that didn't matter now. He reached out with his left hand and grabbed a rock and pulled himself up. And then another. And then another. He continued to pull himself up until he was right next to his mother's bedside.

"Mom?" He asked, making sure to hide his right arm, or lack thereof. "Mom, are you okay?"

She didn't respond. Marshall felt her pulse.

 _No._

He started giving her CPR with his one hand.

 _No._

Nothing.

For half an hour, he sat there giving her every form of CPR he knew of. Still nothing.

 _Please...NO!_

Marshall screamed again. Louder.

* * *

Kim Gray slowly started to wake up. She could hear humming. Upon careful examination, she realized it was Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy.

"Where...am I?" she asked to whoever was humming.

"Jeez, thank God you're awake, kid," a voice said.

Kim sat up in what she realized was a bed. She looked to her left and saw Daredevil sitting in a chair by her side, reading...a comic book?

"What this?" Daredevil asked, apparently following her eye. "Yeah, the DC You has been a success as far as I can tell. A real needed breathe of fresh air. Although, I'm still not a fan of Jim Gordon as Batman."

"...what?" Kim asked.

"Well, I guess it's less that it's Gordon, and more about the suit. I mean, that suit's just not...Batman, you know what I mean? They should've made Dick the new Batman, or better yet Jason. I would read the hell outta that," he said, before holding up the comic he had in his hand. "On the bright side, Tony Daniel has been _killing_ it on Deathstroke. Defiantly one of the most underrated book on the shelves. Although it looks like they're trying to pair Slade and Wonder Woman, which I just don't know if I approve of."

"Let...let me get this straight," Kim said. "The whole country has been taken over by a drugged up madman, Spider-Man might be dead, and millions, if not _billions_ of people are dead, and you're complaining about a _comic book_?"

Daredevil looked at her a few seconds before responding, "Well, when you say it like that, it makes me sound like a dick."

"Yes! That's exactly what you are!" Kim exclaimed. "God, I can't believe I got saved by some asshole who thinks it's cool to wear all black in the middle of summer."

"Hey, you should be thanking me!" Daredevil retorted. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead in the street bleeding out!"

Kim looked at her shoulder. It was actually feeling _a lot_ better, and was patched up in gauze.

"You...fixed my shoulder?" Kim asked.

"No, Jesus came down from heaven and said, 'sorry, I'm all out of miracles, but I can disinfect it, take out the bullet, and wrap it up in gauze!'" Daredevil said, and Kim guessed he was rolling his eyes, under his red lenses.

"Where did you get the stuff for that?"

"What, you think I carry around this belt to look cool?" Daredevil asked. "One thing I learned in the military, always come prepared for a man down. Or, y'know, high school kid down."

"I have to go," Kim said as she started to get up.

"Hey, no you don't!" Daredevil said, as he tried to make Kim sit back down. "You're hurt, and..."

Kim looked at Daredevil with lightning emitting from her eyes. "What the hell do you think I am, some damsel for you to save? I'll kick your ass."

"After you."

* * *

Nicki and Nathan Ross packed their bags, ready to leave.

"I called Hernan," Nicki said. "His mom and sister are all right, and he's ready to help us. You got his costume?"

"Got it," Nathan said as he packed a costume into a duffel bag.

"All right, let's..."

"Are you leaving?" Kathryn Hyde asked, looking up at the two siblings.

"Kathryn," Nicki said as she kneeled in front of the six year old girl. "We have to stop Lance. Nobody else will do it. But we'll come back for you, I swear."

"Ken said the same thing," Kathryn said sniffing.

"I...Kathryn, do you know how to defend yourself," Nicki said, not wanting to think about the fate of her friend.

"My mom took me to archly lessons."

"You mean archery lessons?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"That's awesome Kathryn," Nick said as she got up.

She walked over to a purple bow that belonged to her father, that was hanging on the wall, and to a matching quiver in a closet.

"Hey, that's Dad's...!" Nathan started in defense.

"What other choice do we have Nate?!" Nicki snapped at her brother.

"If she breaks, I don't care how young she is..."

"Nate!" Nicki yelled as she gave the bow and quiver to Kathryn.

"Here Kathryn, hit that mirror hanging on the..." Nicki didn't finish as a arrow flew into a mirror, directly in the center.

"Like that?" Kathryn asked, with slight, smug smile.

"Um, yes. Exactly," Nicki said as she bent down. "Listen Kathryn, if anyone comes here, anyone you don't know, you need to shoot them with arrows, okay?"

"Okay."

"And Kathryn," Nicki stopped a second before finishing. "You need to shoot to kill."

"But...!" Kathryn started.

"I know you've been taught that killing is wrong, and they were totally right, but whoever told you that probably never saw anything like _this_ coming. If you see someone that you don't know, don't hesitate. Shoot. Okay?"

"...okay," Kathryn finally responded. "But...what happens if someone comes that you know that I don't?"

"Then they'll say a code," Nicki said. "The code is Gintoki."

"Did you seriously just say the code is Gintoki?" Nathan asked, shaking his head.

"It was all I could think of, shut up."

"This country is doomed."

"Shut up," Nicki said as she stood. "We'll be back, Kathryn. Promise."

"That's what Ken said," Kathryn said, looking down.

Nicki looked at her with a sad expression, before walking away. It wasn't long before Nicki and Nathan were flying away, using Nicki's telekinesis.

Kathryn watched them fly away a few seconds before mumbling to herself.

"Assholes," she said. "How could they leave me here to fend for myself. I'm six. This isn't The Walking Dead."

* * *

Mary Jane Watson, also known as The Black Widow, walked through the halls of The Triskelion, SHIELD's main headquarters which was located 200 miles off the coast of Manhattan.

She was wearing a skin tight black costume that curved over her body and brought out her more...feminine features. A large red hourglass ran down the front of her body to her belt, looking like the spider from which she got her namesake. She had goggles over her eyes used for the protection of both her eyes, and her identity. Around her wrist were tiny gauntlets with various functions, from grappling hooks, to pepper spray.

As she walked the hallways of the large building, she noticed the awestruck stares of many younger SHIELD agents as she walked by. The women looking in admiration of this living legend, the men...probably for her outfit. A few women too, actually. She allowed herself a small smirk.

She could still pull with the best of them.

"Widow," Vince Nolan said as she walked in his office. "Good to see you in uniform again."

"Nice to see you Vince," Black Widow said. "I see you still like to drink."

Indeed, the SHIELD director had a glass of scotch in his hand with a bottle on his desk, well within arms reach.

"The whole damn country's in a shit, and we have no idea how to get out," Director Nolan said, before taking another swig. "If this ain't the time to drink, I don't know when is."

"The country's always in a shit," Black Widow said. "But, then again, you're always drinking..."

"Ha," Nolan said. "I missed you, Mary."

Vince got up as Black Widow pulled up her goggles, revealing her beautiful emerald green eyes. They each gave each other a long hug.

"How's Jason doing?" Vince asked, as they broke up the hug.

"He's okay," Mary Jane said. "He's probably wondering where I am right now."

"You think you should call him?"

"He knows I can take care of myself," MJ said. "What's the mission?"

"If there's one thing I missed about you MJ," Vince said as he sat down in his chair. "It's your straight as hell priorities."

Vince took out a folder as Black Widow took her seat in front of his desk. He passed the folder to her.

"This is everything we have on Curtis Lance," Vince said. "I want you to assassinate him."

"What?" Black Widow asked, obviously taken aback. "No offense sir, but even Spider-Man couldn't take him down."

"Look, no disrespect to the dead, but Spider-Man was a bit of a dumbass," he said. "It was obvious Lance was baiting him. He ran in there without even a fraction of a plan."

"He was trying to save lives," Mary Jane defended.

"And look where it got him," Vince said coldly. "Shame. He had potential too."

Widow decided not to say anything and went back to the folder.

"And what happens if the plan doesn't go as anticipated?"

"Then we go to Plan B," Vince said. "Come in, you guys."

On that note, three teens walked into the office in costumes. One was a girl with her long white hair tied in a ponytail, one was a teen boy with short white hair in a yellow and black outfit, and the last was a boy in an all black costume with a large dark blue spider in the center, and round eyes that were also blue.

"Widow, meet Psylocke, Coldburn, and Tarantula," Director Nolan said. "The X-Men."

* * *

Daredevil and Kim Gray walked across Manhattan, or at least what was left of it. There were less people running, apparently they had found shelter or joined The Goblin's forces to escape The Oz. There were still odd muggings and robberies going on, but Daredevil and Kim were there to stop them.

"So," Daredevil asked the teen. "You knew...know...you...Spider-Man?"

"Yeah," Kim said. "And it's okay. I know...I know his chances of actually being alive are extremely small. I've had people in my life die before...it's nothing new."

Daredevil nodded his head solemnly. He understood. More more than he wished he did.

"So," Daredevil said, obviously trying to lighten the mood. "What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, it's Ki..."

"No, your superhero name," Daredevil interrupted. "If you told me your real name, then I'd owe you. And it's not that I don't trust you or anything, but I'm trying really hard to protect someone I care about."

"Some _one_?" Kim asked with a teasing smile. "Could there be someone in the mysterious Daredevil's life?"

"You're making me blush," Daredevil said. "But seriously, what should I call you? Because it's not intimidating to thugs for me to keep calling you 'Kid.'"

"Uh...," Kim said before a moment of deliberation. "Elektra."

"Elektra?" Daredevil asked.

"Y'know, electric powers," Kim defended. "Ugh, it sounds lame, doesn't it?"

"No," Daredevil said. "It sounds great. Daredevil and Elektra."

 _[Did I just blow your damn mind?!]_

"Elektra and Daredevil," Kim said.

"Get a costume as badass as mine, then we can talk."

"Okay, I got this," Kim said before her body was encased in electricity.

It wasn't long before she appeared in costume. It covered her entire body except her nose and mouth, and allowed her chocolate brown hair to fall out the back. It was mostly dark blue with what looked like a yellow lightening design darting over the fabric. Her eyes were glowing yellow and gave her a dangerous look that was sure to strike fear in criminals.

"So," Elektra asked. "What do you think?"

"Eh," Daredevil said. "Still Daredevil and Elektra."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Thanks to DManByas for favoriting and following me, and favoriting and following Deadpool: New World._

 _Thanks to danielblack9 for favoriting this story, and for reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying my take on the Marvel universe, it took a while to get to this point of awesomeness but I'm glad it's paying off. And yeah, I work really hard to make a good history._

 _Huge thank you to That Geeky Guy for favoriting and reviewing Spider-Man: Father's Day (not sure if I thanked you for that already), and for following and reviewing this story. And seriously, your review meant a lot to me. So much so that I'm going to repost it here:_

 _"Through out this entire universe of golden age that you've created I'm surprised to find that all your OCs have turned out to be awesome, seriously, I've read a ton of stories that have plenty of liberties taken with OCs and other alterations, some are alright, but more often than not they're bearly bearable. I mean yeah in the beginning I thought all the changes you were weird, but I'm taking my proverbial hat off to you because it just makes sense now, this is turning out one awesome universe that I hope gets expanded upon because the characters are awesome (honestly I'm hoping that Nikki and our main man get together, at least in the future if not now)._  
 _Ohh and as for awesome stories, I dare you to do better than Nomad 88's spiderman stories and thriviner's own spidey prototype mashup story. Keep up the good work."_

 _I love all reviews. Seriously, I wish I got more. But when someone takes the time to write out a huge paragraph of a review and post it, spending their valuable time to tell me that they enjoyed my writing and maybe even give me some criticism, that's the best thing in the world. Seriously. This guy has an awesome taste in fanfiction, and anime (check out Chorlette!) and having those words said just makes all this worth while. So thank you for that._

 _I realize I'm probably taking too much time, so my bad you guys. Also, I realized this, but sorry that nothing really happened last chapter. I'll try to move the plot along._

 _One more thing, the reason I haven't been updating lately is because my internet is messed up. It straight up doesn't work. I've been able to use the internet on my phone, so I've been able to see reviews and respond to PM's but no to update chapters. This site has an app, but you can't write stories with it. Trust me, it's actually a process to upload a new chapter. You have to upload a document, make sure all the font is still italicized and bolded, add those separating lines, and add it to your story. I'm not complaining, this si an awesome site, but...I actually forgot what I was talking about. The point is, I'm actually borrowing my friends hotspot to do this right now, and I'm gonna try to borrow it again so I can churn out these chapters as fast as I can._

 _Anyway, blah blah blah Goblin Nation!_

* * *

"The X-Men?" Mary Jane Watson, Black Widow, asked incredulous. "They're _teenagers_."

"Jealous?" the white haired male teen, apparently named Coldburn asked.

"Na..Coldburn," the platinum blond girl, named Psylocke scolded who was obviously her brother.

"What are you trying to say you little twerp," Mary Jane said to the teen. "I'm only twenty-six."

"I think the second you call someone younger than you 'twerp', you're officially a senior citizen," Coldburn said.

"At least I'm old enough to drink."

"Drinking laws are for pussies," Coldburn said. "I have my twenties to look forward to. You're on your way out."

"Uh Coldburn," Tarantula said. "How about we don't piss off the scary secret agent lady?"

"This mission is doomed," Vince mumbled under his breathe.

"Yes! The mission!" Psylocke said quickly. "Let's talk about that."

* * *

Daredevil and Elektra walked towards the lone house that belonged to apparently Clarissa and John Durham, the mayor of New York.

"So, your friend lives here?" Daredevil asked the teen.

"HIs parents do," Elektra said as her costume flashed, reverting her back to her normal clothes.

"How does that even work?"

"We live in a world where a guy can stick to walls and a goblin monster just took over the country," Kim Gray said. "I think that should be the least of your worries."

"Good point," Daredevil said. "You want me to stay here?"

"N..no." Kim said. "My friend's dad is the mayor. Maybe you can, I don't know, talk over strategies with him."

"Are you too scared to go by yourself?"

"Very much so."

"Lead the way."

And, although reluctantly, she did. They walked up the drive way to the large house and Kim knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing a happy John and Clarissa Durham.

"Kim!" Clarissa exclaimed before wrapping her in a hug. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too Mrs. Durham," Kim said weakly.

"Is Ken with you?" John asked.

They both looked past Kim to look for their son, only to see the darkly dressed Daredevil there instead.

"Uh," he stammered out awkwardly. "I'm Daredevil. DD for short. Uh, you guys have anything to drink? Mountain Dew, specifically?"

"K..Kim?" Clarissa asked. "Do you...know this man?"

Kim sighed. "Yes, sadly. He saved my life. I wouldn't be in font of you if it weren't for this guy."

"Well, he has our thanks," John said.

"Don't mention it."

"Kim," Clarissa asked, clutching the teen's arm. "Do you know where Ken is?"

"I...no. I don't know where he is." Kim stated hesitantly. She looked and saw Daredevil looking at her strangely, then turned away.

"Oh John..." Clarissa said. "I can't...I can't lose another baby. I can't."

"We won't. I swear to you," John said. "I'm sure Kendrick is alive, and is trying to get here right now."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Stay quiet," Kathryn Mosley said to Curtis the Scorpion. "We don't want any of Lance's gang to hear us."

Kathryn and Clarence were walking through the island of Manhattan, already a couple of miles away from the prison.

"And what if they do?" Clarence asked. "They can't hurt me."

"No, but they can hurt me," Mosley said. "Jeez, guy thinks he's Dr. Manhattan or something."

"I don't understand that reference," Clarence said.

"It's...never mind," Mosley said.

"So, what is your plan to stop my master?" Clarence asked.

"Can you please not call him your master?" Mosley asked. "You're a living thing. You don't have a master."

"Dogs are living things, yet humans are thought to be their masters."

"That's...different."

"Many people believe that they and this world were created by God or some higher being, and refer to him as master."

"That...can we change the subject?"

"If you want to."

"I want to," Mosley said. "I really really want to."

They walked in silence for a bit. Kathryn thought it was weird that they hadn't really encountered any Green Goblins on their walk through the city. Maybe Clarence was scaring them off? Honestly, she'd probably be scared shitless too if she saw him walking around.

"So what is the plan?" Clarence asked.

"I don't know," Kathryn admitted. "I thought maybe you could show up, beat him up, and we could all go home. Or whatever's left of it anyway."

"The Goblin beat Spider-Man. Spider-Man beat me. This is not a good plan."

"I thought that," Kathryn said. "But you've never fought Spider-Man in a straight on fight before. The one at that School Dance seemed like a fluke to me."

"Well, I guess you'd have to have been there," a voice said behind them.

Kathryn and Clarence turned around to see a scrawny white teenager with bleached blond hair and his right arm missing.

"Hi. I'm Marshall," the teen said. "I'm a friend of Spider-Man's."

* * *

"Mr. Pool, please slow down!" Weasel pleaded with his boss who was driving them around.

"I'll slow down when I'm dead!" Deadpool replied, swerving around a streetlight.

"You _can't_ die!"

"You're catching on!"

 _CLUNK!_

"Uh...sir?"

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..."

"Sir, I think you just hit somebody!"

"Shaddup! Shaddup!"

"Sir, we have to pull over!"

"Do you have any idea what's at stake here?!" Deadpool asked, getting in Weasel's face, looking him dead in the eye. "Do you?!"

"Sir, the road..."

"I can't have my loyal fanbase knowing that I killed someone!"

"They know you've killed people!" Weasel exclaimed. "That is literally your whole schtick!"

"Not on accident," Deadpool said. "If I kill someone, I have to mean it."

"Pull over the car!"

"No!'

"Please!"

"Make me!"

And with that, Weasel jumped out of the car.

"Shit!" Deadpool exclaimed before hitting the breaks and running out to where Weasel's body lay. "Weasel, are you okay?"

"I'm not looking too good buddy." Weasel said weakly.

"I'm...I'm sorry Weas," Deadpool said. "Is there...anything I can do?"

"There...there's one thing you could do...buddy..."

"What is it?"

"Come closer."

He did.

"Closer."

He did.

"Even closer."

"Weasel, if I get any closer I'll be inside your head. Trust me, you don't want that."

"Thats's close enough Mr. Pool."

"What's your final request Weasel?"

"Go check on the guy you hit, jackass!"

"...what was the actual fucking point of this?" Deadpool asked. "Everyone reading either laughed or is really pissed off. Do you know how many people actually read this fanfiction? We can't afford to lose readers. I mean, _I'll_ be fine either way. I got the movie coming out, I got a new comic series coming out even though Marvel only killed me a few months ago and _swore_ that it was for real. But you on the other hand, you're less relevant than Meggan, Weasel. _Meggan_. This is pretty much all you got."

Weasel just sat there in silence.

"But I'll go check on this person I just hit, since you asked so nicely. It's probably a character dragged over from the last fanfic that nobody read that only half the people who are reading this story will recognize," Deadpool said. "But you can chill here for a bit, I guess. Enjoy your life of irrelevance."

And with that, Deadpool walked away, leaving Weasel there. Beside him, he saw a pistol with a sticky note on it, The sticky note said:

 _In case you wanna take the easy way out._

 _-Pool._

Weasel put the gun in his mouth.

* * *

Deadpool walked up to the unconscious form of a teenage redhead girl laying on the street. She was surrounded by about four Green Goblins, who were looking down at her.

"Get away from that other irrelevant character, you characters that will ever be seen again after this chapter!" Deadpool exclaimed, pulling out his twin katana swords, Bea and Arthur.

"Hey, did you hit this chick with your car?" one of the gang members asked the aniti-hero.

"I mean, I think she really hit my car with her body," Deadpool said.

"You sick prick," the first Green Goblin said.

"Me?!" Deadpool asked. "You guys are trying to take over the country! One of your guys tried to rape a girl in the first chapter!"

"Okay, that doesn't mean we're _all l_ ike that," the first Goblin said.

"Yeah, way to stereotype asshole," another Goblin said.

"And besides," a third Green Goblin with a thick redneck accent said. "I'm pretty sure hitting someone with your car is worse than raping someone."

"Jeff, shut the fuck up," the first one said. "You're an idiot."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well fucking shit," Jeff said, crossing his arms. "I guess I'll keep my opinions to myself."

"Please do."

"This is worse than Tumblr."

"Jeff, shut the fuck up!" the first Green Goblin said before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Uh, what were we talking about?"

"Nothing," Deadpool said as he aimed a gun at the first Green Goblin.

"Jesus Christ dude!" he said, holding his hands up. "I didn't even touch yo..."

 _Blam! Blam! Blam!_

And with that, the only one left was Jeff.

"Oh my stars and goddamned garters!" Jeff exclaimed with his redneck accent.

'You know what? I like you Jeff," Deadpool said as he put his gun away. "You can go.'

"Whoopee!" Jeff exclaimed as he ran away.

"Nice guy," Deadpool said.

Deadpool took a gun out and shot Jeff in the leg.

"Sweet baby Jesus and sins of the father!" Jeff yelled as he fell to the pavement.

"Sorry Jeff," Deadpool said. "It would paint me in a bad light if I let you live."

"J...just tell my daughter...," Jeff said with a tear falling down his eye. "That I love her."

"What about your wife?" Deadpool asked.

"Same person."

 _Blam!_

"Mmm..? What was that?" the redhead teenage girl said as she woke up. "What happened?"

"These selfish bastards hit you with their car," Deadpool said.

"Jeez, what pricks!" the girl exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Deadpool said. "They're worse than those guys who made that Green Lantern movie."

The girl stared at him for a moment.

"Long story."

* * *

"Hey, thanks for going in there with me." Elektra said as they walked the streets of Manhattan.

"I had your back, it's no problem," Daredevil said. "I know what it's like to break bad news to people."

"Yeah, I...bad news?" Elektra asked. "I didn't..."

"Kid," Daredevil asked, looking at he with a serious expression. "Is Ken Spider-Man?"

"I...no I...how..."

"When they asked you if you knew where he was, your heart sped up, meaning you were lying."

"I..."

"I figured that meant you knew where he was, but didn't want to tell them. I figured that meant he was dead, or he was Spider-Man. And based on your reaction, I'm guessing he's Spider-Man."

"No, that's not..."

"Is Ken Spider-Man?"

"No.."

"You're lying."

"Stop doing that!" Elektra yelled. "How the hell can you hear my heartbeat anyway?"

"It's my mutant power," Daredevil said. "Enhanced senses."

"And you figured out the lie detector thing on your own?"

"Yeah," Daredevil said. "You won't believe how helpful that was in the military."

"Yeah, you mentioned that you were in the military," Elektra said. "How long were you in there?"

"Uh, let's see," Daredevil said. "I joined when I was eighteen, and i was discharged when I was about...twenty-three?"

"You were discharged?" Elektra said. "Honorably or dishonorably?"

Daredevil didn't say anything.

"DD?"

"Listen kid...,"

"Elektra."

"Whichever!" Daredevil snapped. "Something's are better not sharing okay. I'm sure you can get that right?"

"...yeah," Elektra said. "I get it."

Suddenly, a billboard lit up with the face of The Goblin.

 _"Hello citizens of Goblin Nation! This is your leader speaking."_

 _"All hail the Goblin King!"_ the Green Goblins exclaimed across the country.

 _"Yes yes, all hail me,"_ The Goblin said. _"So, I'm sure you all saw my fight with Spider-Man correct? As you can probably tell, he lost..."_

Right after saying that, Lance put a head in front of the camera. The head had the mask of Spider-Man, with blood oozing out, and a piece of bone sticking out.

 _"It did not go so well for him."_

 _ **"NOOOO!"** Kim exclaimed as she buried her face in Daredevil's chest, who wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug._

* * *

 _"And, well, I am a man of my word,"_ The Goblin said.

Kathryn Mosley winced at the sight of the head. Although she knew that Spider-Man's chances were slim, seeing it...seeing it confirmed like that, that's something she wasn't expecting. She turned to the sight of Marshall, who was visibly shaking, but not crying. Kathryn could see he was putting on a strong face, and would cry when all this was over.

 _"I said that if Spider-Man could not take me in a fight, that I would release the Oz into the air. I am doing so now."_

At that moment, mass panic ensued. Everyone starting running around screaming, while the Goblins repeatedly chanted "All hail the Goblin King." Everyone was doing something. Everyone except Kathryn Mosley.

"Why...why is he just releasing it now?"she pondered. "He beat Spider-Man hours ago...why is he just now...?"

* * *

 _"Of course,"_ The Goblin King said. _"I'm not without any mercy."_

The X-Men, the Black Widow, and Vince Nolan watched Lance's announcement in awe of how someone could be so cruel and monstrous.

 _"I will be in City Hall of Manhattan Island, the same place I killed Spider-Man. Anyone who wants to challenge me has and hour to do so before I release the Oz. If nobody can defeat me...well, you know."_

And then the screen turned black, showing that the transmission was over.

"Vince," Black Widow said to the Director of SHIELD. "We have to go now. We have to challenge him."

"Will you hold on Widow?!" Vince said while talking into his phone. "I'm trying to talk the vice president out of nuking the entire fucking island of Manhattan."

"X-Men, we're going," Black Widow said before stopping once she saw Psylocke breaking down. "Are you...?"

"She...knew Spider-Man," Coldburn said, comforting his sister.

"Well clean yourself up," Widow said to the platinum blond teen. "We're going to get revenge."

Psylocke turned to Widow with a look of pure anger. Purple light sizzled in her eyes like lightning.

"Fuck yeah."

* * *

The Goblin King, Curtis Lance, sat in the mayor's office of City Hall. No...it was his office now. Since the White House was destroyed by a falling satellite, this would have to do. Of course, he'd have to make it bigger. Bring over all his equipment from Farroway Enterprises.

Fix the gaping hole in the wall.

Yes, it was a hole made by Spider-Man as he was thrown by Lance. He probably shouldn't have done that, in hindsight.

He was actually getting to be pretty bored at the moment. He thought someone would have been here sooner, but alas. People just didn't have the guts anymore. It was then he noticed a red dot on his forehead...

 _Blam!_

Lance barely flinched at the perfect shot to the head, although it did sting a little. Suddenly, he saw a shadow fly over the window and he smiled.

 _I might get to have some fun after all._

Three teenagers in costumes flew through the hole in the office. The girl in the middle, with long white hair, pulled what looked like glowing violet energy into the shape of a bow and arrow and fired the energy bow at Lance. Lance pulled to the let and dodged it, but now before it nicked his shoulder, drawing blood. If that had hit him dead on, it might have stabbed him.

"Damn he's fast!" the teenager boy in blue with a black spider symbol said before kicking Lance in the face. "But not fast enough!"

"Don't get cocky." the other teenage boy with white hair said.

"Yeah yeah," the spider one said before releasing a volley of webs that ensnared Lance to a wall.

"Another young man with spider powers!" Lance exclaimed with a smile. "And what do they call you? Spider-Boy?"

"The name's Tarantula," Tarantula said. "This is Psylocke and Coldburn. And we're the X-Men. Cue action pose!"

"I told you we're not doing that!" Coldburn stated.

"You guys," he said before pointing to them. "No fun."

With that, an attractive woman with flowing red hair in a skintight black costume and mask walked in with a sniper rifle.

"Did you get him?" the woman asked.

"We got him Black Widow," Psylocke said.

"You 'got me'?" The Goblin King mocked before laughing. "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?!"

"Some asshole who thinks he knows what's best for everyone?" Coldburn said. "There's been people like you before. All of them have fallen."

"No..," Lance said before his eyes lit aflame and his skin started smoking. "Not like me."

Boom!

In an explosion of fire, the web that held The Goblin to the wall was no more. The X-Men and Black Widow looked in horror as the menacing form of The Goblin King stood before them, his scaly green skin engulfed in flame, and smiling with his sharp yellow teeth.

"You," The Goblin said before turning and pointing to Black Widow, who had the sniper rifle in his hand. "You shot me."

The Goblin King lunged at Black Widow, a wicked smile on his face.

"Heads up!" a voice said as Black Widow felt herself hoisted into the air. She turned and saw a man in all black with red lenses and a red DD on his chest.

"Hi," he said to the beautiful redhead woman. "I'm Daredevil."

"Nice to meet you," she said before taking aim with the sniper rifle and shooting Lance in the chest while still in the air, which knocked him back, but ultimately did nothing.

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna work," Daredevil said. "Although I've never seen someone shoot a sniper rifle while midair and still hit their target, so you got that going for you."

"i thought the closer range would make a difference," Black Widow said. "Guess not."

"I guess it's a good thing I brought backup then," Daredevil said with a small smirk.

Suddenly, Lance reeled back in pain as what looked like lightning coursed through his body.

"Some kinda help you got there," Widow said as they landed on the ground and Elektra flew in.

"Please, he's the help," the costume teen said. "I'm the main event."

"Keep telling yourself that kid."

The Goblin stepped back as bullets hit him square in the chest. A man covered in guns and swords jumped in.

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!" he exclaimed as he landed in the office. "Sorry I'm late. I had to help this girl who got hit by a car. Because I'm just that type of guy."

Deadpool winked at Black Widow, making the redhead slightly blush at the A-List celebrity.

"Oh my God!" Psylocke exclaimed. "You're Deadpool!"

"Thank you," Deadpool said. "Always nice to meet fan. Call me when you're legal."

"I'm sorry," The Goblin said. "Am I supposed to know who you are?"

"The name's Deadpool. I'm the Merc with the Mouth. The Regeneratin' Degenerate. All around awesome guy," Deadpool said. "And you may be wondering why the red suit. Well, that's so bad guys can't see me bleed."

"Oh my God!" Psylocke exclaimed, probably more excitedly than she did. "He said it

"Master...no..." a hoarse voice said. "Goblin..."

"Well, isn't this a surprise!" The Goblin said as The Scorpion walked in. "You've finally come to stand up to your old man, huh?"

"You...are not my father."

"That's right, because you don't have one. You're nothing but a freak. A tool I needed to get what I wanted. But tools get old. And when they do, you throw them out."

"Then you're gonna have to throw all of us out," Daredevil said, causing the other heroes to nod.

"Oh, and what are you now? Some kind of team? Do you have a little nickname?" Lance teased.

"We're here to defend the goddamned United States," Black Widow said. "So you can call us Defenders."

"And we're here to avenge Spider-Man," Elektra said. "So you can call us _Avengers_. Take your pick."

This earned a nod from the X-Men.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" The Goblin King said. "Bring it on!"

They all charged at The Goblin King, not sure what would happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Hi. It's been a while._

 _The reason I haven't updated in a while is because I've been trying to write some chapters for my New World stories. But I've just been bored with them. Seriously, I just want to expand this universe honestly. Oh well._

 _Thanks to danielblack9 for following and favoriting Golden Age: Spider-Man. And, of course, for reviewing. Love ya dude, no homo. I'm glad you're liking it, I've really been trying hard. And I'm so glad you remembered the escaped prisoners...because I totally did. As for other mutants in this world, there definitely are, and you'll be seeing more of them later in this story. The reason you'll be seeing more mutants will be revealed in this chapter. And I'm glad you're loving this history. Hopefully it'll get even bigger. Maybe one day we'll start having events like Marvel does (but less often of course, jeez.)_

 _Thanks to bc 7788 for reviewing. As for Connor Cheng, he will either appear this chapter, or next or...basically he's gonna show up soon. For those of you who don't know, Connor Cheng is the lead character in bc 7788's fan fiction The Unstoppable Spider-Man. I wrote him during my Spider-Verse chapters in Golden Age: Spider-Man, and I think I did pretty badass with him, at least bc 7788 seemed to think so, so thankfully I'll already have some experience with the character when he gets introduced. And Connor (his version) will officially be appearing in Spider-Bus, which I am starting right after Goblin Nation is over._

 _Speaking of the end of Goblin Nation, I just want to remind you guys that Goblin Nation is kinda like the Secret Wars of the Golden Age Universe, except updated more. And no tie-ins. When this series is over, a number of titles will be coming out, all written by me of course. The titles officially coming so far are:_

 ** _Golden Age: X-Men_**

 ** _Golden Age: Daredevil_**

 ** _And a secret Golden Age title that features a surprise character that you won't see until the end of Goblin Nation. I've been teasing this character under your noses for months, and I'm so excited for you to see who he/she is. A part of me wants to give you some kind of clue._**

 ** _And I'm thinking of doing a Golden Age: Black Cat one day. I already have a plan for her, and fair warning. She's nothing like the 616._**

 _And that's the Golden Age books so far. If you have any characters you want introduced, tell me. There might be some more Golden Age books if I come up with more heroes._

 _Anyway, on to Goblin Nation!_

* * *

Daredevil looked at the can of beans in his hand.

 _Yes,_ he thought. _Bush's._

He shoved the can in his bag that he had on his back.

"I found a goddamned pizza!" Elektra exclaimed, holding up a DiGiorno box. "I win."

"Damn it!" Daredevil exclaimed as she handed him the pizza box. "I'll get you next time."

"You said that last time."

"I'm feeling it this time," he said. "It's one of my powers."

"One of your powers is being wrong?"

"Har," Daredevil said dryly as he put the box in his bag.

It had been two months since Curtis Lance took over the country. Two months since Spider-Man had been slaughtered.

Two months since they lost to the hands of The Goblin King.

"All right," Elektra said. "You ready to go?"

"Lead the way Elektra," Daredevil said, motioning for her to go.

"Kim," she said. "At this point, you calling me Elektra is getting kinda ridiculous."

"El...Kid, I..."

"Don't worry, you don't owe me your name or whatever," Kim said as she took off her mask, showing her smile. "Consider it on the house."

"...Jason," Daredevil said after a moment's hesitation. "My name is Jason. But I'm not telling you my last name."

"Deal."

Since their defeat by Lance, Jason and Kim has actually become pretty close over the past two months. They were like siblings. That's why they often went together on their little runs.

Runs, is what they started calling their scourging for food. Ever since they lost, Lance fulfilled his promise, and released the Oz serum into the air. The only ones unaffected were mutants. Ever since the Oz was released, everything went to shit. Since there were no more stores or restaurants, they had to break into apartment buildings and stores for the search for food. They all hated it, but it was necessary to survive.

Daredevil walked to the window of the apartment building, trying his best not to think of the people who lived there. Or used to.

He looked out at the city before him. What was once a great metropolis, was now covered in moss and dead bodies. The skyscrapers that used to touch the stars, how have entire sections knocked down. What's left of them are barely recognizable because of the moss and dirt that covered them.

The same can be said of the ground, with nothing but moss and the occasional dead body laying there. Sometimes the bodies were eaten out of. Some were eaten by people who had nothing else to eat, some by...something else. Either way, they all smelled bad, especially to someone with hyper senses.

"It looks like Zero Year," Daredevil said with a sad face as he looked out at the city he loved.

"Zero Year?" Kim asked.

"Y'know, the Batman comic?"

"Uh..."

"Zero Year. Y'know, with The Riddler?"

"Riddler?"

"Never mind," Daredevil said as he jumped from the window. "Let's get out of here before any goblins show up."

* * *

"Wade, can you pass some pepper?" Black Widow asked Deadpool, who sat beside her.

"Catch," Wade said as he threw at small pepper packet to the redhead secret agent.

"Hey, you didn't flirt with me this time," Widow said as she put pepper on her burrito they found in a food truck. "You're making progress."

"Yeah, well getting kicked in the nuts multiple times will do that," Deadpool said grimly. "I'm insane, not crazy."

"Honey, we're home," Daredevil said as he crawled into the window of the abandoned apartment building the group had made their home.

"It sounds weird when you say 'we're home'," Kim said as she crawled in the window.

"Who won this time?" Nicki Ross, Psylocke, said as she walked to the duo.

"Like you even have to ask," Kim said as she took out her pizza from Daredevil's bag.

"Yes! Pizza!" Nicki exclaimed as she hugged the girl. "You are the best!"

"As if you didn't already know," Kim said.

They continued talking as Daredevil sat down with the other adults. Black Widow, Deadpool, and a man named Cole Summers. He had joined the group after the fall. You wouldn't like him when he's angry...

"You run into any goblins?" Widow asked.

"No actually," Daredevil said as he looked at the stunning redhead. "Guess we got lucky."

"You find any news on...?" Cole started.

"No," Daredevil stopped him. "I haven't found any news on my girlfriend."

After The Fall, Jason had gone back to his apartment in search of Mary Jane Watson, his girlfriend he lived with. She wasn't there. He assumed she turned into a goblin and was roaming around somewhere.

Black Widow, secretly Mary Jane Watson, knew Daredevil was Jason Doyle, her boyfriend. During the aforementioned trip to his apartment, MJ had also gone back to find Jason. When she saw Daredevil in her apartment looking around and calling her name, she easily put the pieces together. She knew it was killing Jason, not to know what happened to her, but she felt it was better with him not knowing that the person he talked to every day was the love of his life.

That way he didn't have to know about her secret life.

All the things she did. Yes, it was selfish. But she didn't see any other way.

"Any change on...," Daredevil said, motioning his head towards the corner.

"Nope," Widow said. "Same as always."

They were referring to Clarence the Scorpion. After The a Fall, his friend, police captain Kathryn Mosley had turned into a goblin right in front of them. It obviously shook him. After they found this hideout, he sat in that corner and never moved. They put food over there for him, and even though no one actually _saw_ him eat it, it was always gone by the time everyone woke up.

"Must be nice," Cole said. "Mooching off of others. Never having to risk your life outside. Maybe we should..."

"Stop," Daredevil said. "He just needs time."

"It's been two fucking months," Cole said annoyed. "We need to worry about how to reverse the Oz and stop The Goblin King."

"Please do not call him that," Black Widow said annoyed. "He's not a king. He's a psychopath."

"And what does that make us?" Cole said.

Silence.

* * *

Deep in space, a blue light flashed...

* * *

Kathryn Hyde sat in the safe room, bored. When she heard about the Oz, she baracaded herself in this air tight room. Occasionally, Nicki came by and brought her food, which she got through an air lock, which kept the Oz out.

 _Forget this,_ the girl thought as she stood up.

"Danger Room," she said. "Drones. Reality level: five."

With her command, the room turned to life, with robots called drones coming out. Kathryn got her bow and arrows ready...

* * *

"Say my name! Say it!"

"The Goblin King!" the woman moaned as she reached "the finish line."

"Yes!" Curtis Lance yelled as he also got the gold medal.

Lance rolled off the woman. She was a member of his Green Goblins, a shape shifting mutant that called herself Mystique.

"Aw yes," Lance said as the woman returned from her form of Jessica Alba to the red skinned, black haired mutant she was. She looked like Purgatori from Chaos! Comics, except without the wings. "You will bear a great heir."

"Aw, is that all I am to you baby?" Mystique said as she leaned on the tyrant, reaching for his face. "Nothing more...?"

Lance grabbed her hand forcefully.

"Do not have me confused," he said. "I know you detest me. No matter how good your changes may be, you still retain the heart pumping, and your epinephrine levels increase when you see me."

She said nothing.

"Tell me, what is it? Who is the loved one that I killed?" Lance asked, smiling the whole time.

"My...daughter...," Mystique said. "She was eight."

"And yet you still lay in my bed."

"Don't get _me_ confused," Mystique said. "I hate you. And one day, I will kill you. But I need to survive for that to happen, and doing... _this_ , is the only way."

"Smart girl," Lance said. "Hm, who should it be this time?"

"You want to go _again_?" Mystique asked.

"Yes, I think knowing that I killed your daughter will...enhance the experience," Lance said.

"...okay, who do you want?" Mystique asked grimly.

"You know...I want _you_ ," Lance said. "The _real_ you. That way you can't put it off. You can't pretend you're someone else, and you're not having sex with someone who caused the death of your daughter. I want to take you, and I want to make you _mine._ "

"You...you bastard..."

"And I want _you_ on top this time. I want you to fuck _me._ And I want you to look me in the eyes while you do it."

Tears filled Mystique's eyes as she climbed on top of Lance. She would kill him. She swore to God she would kill him.

 _[Damn, I think I just made Lance **too** evil.]_

* * *

"So...what's up?" Kim asked Marshall.

Marshall sat on top of the roof. He was keeping watch of the building with Coldburn and Tarantula. When the Oz was released, instead of turning full goblin, Marshall had regrow his lost limb. Except it was now a goblin arm. Full with claws and the ability to produce fire, all the works.

"Oh you know, the usual," Marshall said. "Just mourning my best friend and making sure we don't get killed by the same creatures I have a matching arm with."

"Sorry..." Kim said.

"Don't be," Marshall said with a sad smile. "It's not your fault."

Not knowing what she was doing, she put her hand in Marsh's Goblin hand. He closed his hand around hers.

"It might not be my fault," Kim said. "But you don't have to go through it alone."

"Awwwww," Tarantula said. "Elektra and Marshall, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Ow!" He exclaimed as he was shot by both electricity and fire.

"Hey, what's that's?" Coldburn said as he pointed to a blue light in the sky.

"Is that a missile?" Kim asked.

"A glowing blue missile, I doubt it," Coldburn said.

"Coming from the guy who can shoot ice out his ass," Kim said.

"I don't shoot ice out my ass!" Coldburn exclaimed. "I mean, I _could..._ "

"Too much information!" Psylocke said, stopping her brother. "Let's go check it out."

"Uh, I don't think we'll have to," Marshall said. "Because it's coming right for us!"

"Fuck!" they exclaimed as they saw the blue light shooting towards them. Right before it crashed into them though, it slowed down, revealing the shape of a human teenager. Once it came to a complete stop, they saw it was a teen in a black costume with yellow gauntlets, three yellow circles on his black torso that were connected by yellow lines, yellow boots, and a big black helmet with a red star on it.

"Hi, I'm Nova. I'm like Green Lantern with a helmet instead of a ring," as he said that, two canes extended themselves from his forearms, touching the ground, supporting him as he took of his helmet, revealing a smiling Asian teen with short black hair. "But you can call me Connor Cheng."

[He's wearing the Sam Alexander Nova costume, just because I think it looks cooler.]


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Curtis Lance walked into the long hallway in a suit in tie. He was in his normal form. This situation required...delicacy.

He stepped into the large room of the mayor's office, which used to be run by Kendrick Durham's father, something that made it just a little bit sweeter. Inside were the leaders of Japan, Russia, Latveria, Wakanda, China, the U.K. and other world leaders with walls of armed bodyguards standing behind them.

"Ah, sorry to be late," Lance said, straightening his tie. "I hope you didn't start without me."

They all looked at each other in uncomfortable silence.

"The thing is Mr. Lance," the leader of Wakanda, Jo-Vaughn Bodega, started.

"Goblin King," Lance corrected.

"Uh, no," King Jo-Vaughn replied. "We have denied your request to have your little 'Goblin Nation' recognized as a country. Frankly, it looks like a damn jungle."

"Oh my, so the leader of Wakanda, says my country looks like a jungle," Lance reputed.

Jo-Vaughn uncomfortably tugged at his collar.

"Here's what we'll do. Yes, I think this is a good plan," Lance said. "Do what I say, or I'll kill everyone in this room."

"Guards!" Vladimir Putin exclaimed.

The guards took out their guns...

...and aimed them at the world leaders.

"Holy Cheez-itz!" the small framed, freckled, and bespectacled leader of Latveria, ironically named Dr. Doom, exclaimed.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jo-Vaughn demanded.

"You see, your guards," Lance said, as all the guards took green goblin masks out of their back pockets and put them on. "Work for me. Now, let's see about that 'decision' you made..."

Lance leaned forward in his chair, a small playing across his face.

"Welcome to Goblin Nation."

* * *

"So, what's your story?" Nova asked Daredevil as the pair walked down the streets of downtown Manhattan with Elektra not far behind.

"My story?" Daredevil asked.

"Y'know, how you got your powers and all that," Nova said, floating with a blue aura around him. "Assuming you have powers. You do have powers, right? You're not just some guy dressed like a demon..."

"I have powers," Daredevil replied dryly. "I'm a mutant. I think everyone who isn't...changed..."

"Into what?"

"Into one of those," Daredevil said, pointing to the corpse of a Goblin monster in the middle of the road.

"Oh shit...," Nova gasped.

"That right there, that could've been someone's Mom, or brother, or aunt...," Daredevil said. "And now they're just... _that_."

"So this Goblin King guy..."

"Curtis Lance," Daredevil said. "His name is Curtis Lance."

"Right. So this Curtis Lance guy," Nova repeated. "He just, like, came out of nowhere? Like, out of the blue he's like 'hi, I'm taking over the country.' And nobody could stop him? Or even _tried_?"

"Spider-Man tried."

"Who?"

"Jeez, how long were you in space?"

"Who knows?" Nova asked. "My whole family was killed years ago. I've lived in space ever since I became Nova."

"I'm sorry about that," Daredevil said solemnly. "I...know what it's like to lose someone you love for no good reason..."

"I'd bet," Nova replied. "Dressing like that, you must have some psychological trauma."

"Har," Daredevil replied sarcastically.

"So, uh, Elektra," Nova started nervously. "Is she, uh,..."

"No clue," Daredevil said. "But her and Marshall seem pretty close."

"The dude with the goblin hand? _He's_ my competition?"

"She's not some trophy," Daredevil said, getting annoyed. "She's like a little sister to me."

"Jeez man, I didn't mean it like...," Nova started. "Seriously, I didn't mean any disrespect. I was just kidding."

"Kidding about what?" Elektra asked, walking up to them.

"You see any survivors?" Daredevil asked, avoiding the question.

"Uh...nope," Elektra replied, obviously noticing something being up. "I guess we could head by the old comic shop you love so much and see if we can find something you like, while we're out."

"What's the point?" Daredevil asked, exaggerating his pain. "Now I'll never know if Bruce becomes Batman again..."

"And now you'll never see Batman v Superman," Nova said. "Or Suicide Squad."

Daredevil gives Nova a look.

"Sorry," he says, holding up his hands defensively.

"Ah, don't be sorry," Elektra says. "He's just being a baby."

" _You're_ just being a baby," Daredevil snapped, before realizing he _did_ , in fact, sound like a baby. "Ah jeez..."

"I rest my case," Elektra said. "Hey Nova, can you help me check the upper levels?"

"Uh, sure. Yep. Totally. I will do that. Just that," Nova stammered.

"Okay then," Elektra said as electricity arced from her hands, sending her flying into the air, with Nova close behind.

Daredevil just stood there on the ground, alone.

"So, am I supposed to just wait here or...?" he asked out loud before kicking the dirt. "Shit."

"So, what is space like?" Elektra asked the teen hero.

"Uh, you ever see Star Wars?" Nova asked. "It's pretty much like that, except less epic."

"I have never seen Star Wars."

"What?!" Nova exclaimed. "You have never seen the single greatest sci-fi trilogy of all time?! (Or those shitty other films...)."

"God, what's up with dudes and Star Wars?" Elektra pondered. "Ken kept telling me we were gonna just have a big movie marathon and..."

She trailed off, looking into the distance.

"Is he...someone you lost?" Nova asked, wondering if it was even his business.

"Yes. No. I don't know," Elektra said. "Let's just...focus on finding survivors, okay?"

"Okay," Nova said. "So, uh, what do you do with survivors when you find them?"

"We kill them and eat their corpses."

"What?"

"That was an obvious joke," Elektra said. "Wow, you really _have_ been off Earth a long time."

"I get it was supposed to be a joke," Nova said. "But that scorpion guy looked like he'd probably eat humans."

"He's really just a big sweetheart," Elektra said. "I'm the only one he really talks to. Well, me and Marshall."

"Why?"

"I...don't know..." Kim trailed off. "Anyway, I don't see any survivors, do you?"

"None."

That's when they heard the explosion.

"Daredevil?!" Elektra called to her friend on the ground, making sure he was okay.

Daredevil gave her a thumbs up, before running towards the direction of the bang.

"Wait, he running towards the explosion?!" Nova asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Elektra said, following Daredevil. "Because that's what heroes do."

"I'm a hero...," Nova mumbled more to himself than anyone, following Elektra.

They followed Daredevil to a warehouse at the end of the block, where the explosions were coming from.

Suddenly, a large robot that looked like something out of an anime, flew out of the window and exploded.

"What the hell?!" Daredevil exclaimed as he ran inside.

Inside was a young woman with long black hair, who looked to be around nineteen, surrounded by the same robots from earlier. Her clothes which consisted of a yellow t-shirt and jeans were full of holes and scorch marks.

"'Sup!" Daredevil yells at the woman. "You need some help?"

"What the hell are you people doing here?!" the woman snaps back. "I don't any help!"

As she says this, one of the robots slap her across the face, sending her flying into a wall with a sickening snap.

"Shit!" Daredevil exclaims. That hit would be enough to kill anyone.

"I...told you...," the woman said as she stood up. Parts of her face had seemingly been ripped to their bone, but they were slowing healing up without a scratch. "I don't need your damn help."

She stood looking completely pissed as two long, metallic claws protruded from each of her hands.

"I'll show these assholes," she roared. "What happens when you mess with the _Wolverine!_ "

She jumped into the air, higher than an Olympic pole-vaulter and landed on a robot. She dug her claws into the front of the robot, ripping it open to show a scared pilot.

She she stabbed in the neck, watching him choke on his own blood as the robot crashed to the ground in a fiery explosion.

"She...just killed that guy...," Elektra stammered out, shocked.

Wolverine stepped out of the explosion on fire, wiping blood from the side of her mouth with the back of her hand with her claws still extended, looking like a beautiful nightmare.

"I told you kid," Daredevil said as he took small red marbles from his belt and threw them at the remaining robots, watching them explode in an EMP pulse, sending the robots to the ground as their pilots scrambled to get out. "This is _war._ "

Daredevil jumped into the group of the Green Goblin, fighting them off with his billy clubs and kicks, knocking a bunch of them unconscious with brutality that would make a Terminator piss his shorts. You could tell by his small smile that he had been holding back all along, that _war_ was where he truly felt at home.

Wolverine soon joined him, making use of her claws by tearing into the ones Daredevil hadn't left unconscious, managing to do numerous flips and martial arts maneuvers while doing so, showing that she was actually a skilled fighter, not just a mindless animal that tore into everything.

They eventually stood amid a sea of unconscious or dead Green Goblins, panting and looking at each other.

"You're not too bad in a fight," Wolverine said.

"Neither are you," Daredevil said. "Glad you know how to do more than cut shit up."

"Well, I _am_ damn good at it."

"That you are."

"I'm sorry, who the hell are you?!" Nova demanded of Wolverine.

"Who the hell are _you_ people?" Wolverine demanded back. "You found me, remember that?"

"We have a group not too far from here. Group of people with powers like us," Daredevil stated.

"Uh, DD, do you think it's good to be giving out info like that to random people," Elektra asked.

"We met Nova literally an hour ago."

"Fair enough," Elektra said, defeated.

"Yeah, but _I'm_ not a crazy murder chick!" Nova said.

"Just a normal chick, right?" Wolverine asked.

"Got you there," Elektra said.

"I have a dick!" Nova exclaimed, as if anyone really wanted to hear that.

"Besides," Daredevil said. "She's not a crazy murder chick. Or at least, not a crazy one."

"How do you know?" Elektra asked.

"Yes, please enlighten me," Wolverine said as she crossed her arms, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"I've seen those eyes before," Daredevil said. "You've seen a lot of bullshit. _A lot._ So much to the point that you're ready to kill without hesitation to stay alive. You get no actual joy from it, but it's necessary. You put up a wall between yourself and others, a _bravado_ , so that they can never hurt you. So you can never hurt _them_."

Wolverine stopped smiling and looked Daredevil in the eyes, a serious expression on her face.

"You got all that from my eyes?"

"And from experience," Daredevil said, the red lenses on his mask pulling up, showing his own eyes.

Wolverine turned away from Daredevil as she started sniffing and Daredevil lowered the lenses on his mask, letting his powers take over.

"Someone's coming," Wolverine says, her claws popping out.

"I hear them," Daredevil said, ready for a fight.

"Whoa now," a voice came back. "Please put away the claws and billy clubs. And powers too, if you don't mind."

Vince Nolan, director of SHIELD stepped out in front of the heroes.

"Vince?" Daredevil asked.

"Nolan?" Wolverine demanded, but her claws returned to her hands. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey Eve," Vince said to Wolverine as he walked up. "I don't know you guy in black devil costume. How do you know me?"

"Uh, New York's a small place. Everyone knows everyone," Daredevil said, knowing it was a terrible lie. He had met Vince Nolan years ago, back when he was still in the military.

"Okay sure," Vince said.

"Did _you_ send these robots after me?" Wolverine, he real name apparently Eve, demanded.

"Uh, no," Vince said. "Do you really think I'd do something like that?"

"Yes," Daredevil and Wolverine said in unison.

"Okay then," Vince said. "But, to answer your question, no. Curtis Lance himself sent these soldiers after you personally."

"What?" Wolverine asked. "Why would he do that?"

"Your healing factor," Vince said. "He wants it."

"Why?"

"Because he's dying," Vince said, a small smirk playing across his lips. "And he needs your healing factor to survive."

* * *

"So, uh, Black Widow," Deadpool said, sneaking up on the redhead.

"Jesus Deadpool!" Black Widow exclaimed. "I'm taking a bath!"

And she was. They had gotten a tub of ocean water and boiled it, which made for a comfortable clean.

"Can I join you?" Deadpool asked.

"No! Now get out!"

"Right right," Deadpool said. "I'm sure Daredevil would probably get pissed at me. I'll just be going then."

"What?!" Black Window asked, surprised. "How...how did you...?"

"Know that you were DD's missing wife?"

"Girlfriend. We're not married."

"What? I could've sworn...damn writer retcons," Deadpool mumbled.

"Deadpool," Mary Jane said, taking off her mask, showing her emerald green eyes. "How. Do. You. Know?!"

"Because, regardless of what you people think, I'm actually not stupid. Not crazy too, for that matter, that's just an act," Deadpool said. "I see the way you look at him when he's not watching. At first I thought you just wanted to fuck him, but no...this look was too personal for that. You think I became a world class assassin and couldn't even read body language?"

"Okay, so what do you want in return for your silence?" Black Widow asked. "Sex?"

"I...no," Deadpool stated. "Despite what you think, I'm actually not creepy enough to blackmail you to have sex with me."

"Then what do you want?" MJ asked.

"Nothing. Yet," Deadpool said, walking away. "I'll give you your privacy. Just remember: I scratch your back, you better get mine down to the bone."

And with that, Mary Jane was left alone. She almost considered putting her head under the water and drowning herself. Wouldn't be the first time she attempted suicide...

But she shook her head. She'd been through worse than this, and she's still standing. And Deadpool wasn't a bad guy or anything. So, what could he possibly want? Whatever it was, it couldn't be _that_ bad...could it?

* * *

 _Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I kinda had writer's block after last chapter. I kinda just shoved Nova in here without an actual plan for him, so I was pretty much just sitting around trying to figure out where he fit into this._

 _And now we have Wolverine!_

 _So, if you guys have any characters you want introduced, tell me in a review or a PM. Nova was requested by bc7788 and he's here._

 _Anyway, that's all._

 _(Oh, and in the first chapter, Daredevil and Black Widow were originally married, but I went back and changed it to a couple living together. So, that's what Deapool was talking about.)_

 _-Brad_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Hi, guys._

 _I'm actually getting kinda bored with this story, which would probably explain my lack of updating. I remember back when I was doing Golden Age: Spider-Man, the chapters were popping out like...something that pops out. But, I will at least attempt to finish his story, so I can move on with my plans of expanding the Golden Age Universe._

 _Thanks to the homie bc 7788 for reviewing. I don't know what you mean by dead family, but glad you're enjoying the story._

 _Thanks to Guest for reviewing. No, I'm not even close to done with the Golden Age Universe, it's just that this particular story is kinda running on fumes. I think I'm gonna wrap it up soon._

 _And thanks to another loyal reader, danielblack9 for reviewing. Yes, I'm back for the most part. I've been busy, but I'm glad I've still got fans. And I'm glad you're excited for Golden Age: X-Men. It'll be great (and updated regularly hopefully) so I'm ready for that._

 _I personally can't wait for Golden Age: Daredevil. Even though my version of DD is a bit of a jokester somewhat, that series is gonna be dark. It's starting out with an M rating. I already have some ideas forming in my head, one of them involves The Prowler..._

 _Anyway, on to the story!_

* * *

"So, where is this little clubhouse of yours?" Vince Nolan, director of SHIELD asked as he was being led down the abandoned streets of New York.

"Oh, you'll love it," Daredevil said. "It's this huge mansion with luxury furniture, working hot water, and free of goblin monsters."

"Please don't let that be sarcasm," Eve, also known as Wolverine, said blowing hair out of her face. "I could use a shower."

"And brush your teeth, right?" Nova suggested.

"I don't have to brush my teeth with my healing factor," Eve said. "It kills all the bacteria and heals all the damage to my teeth."

"Then what do you do for bad breathe?" Nova asked.

"Gum," Eve replied as a bubble blew from her mouth.

"Okay, ignoring the grossness of that...," Elektra started.

"'Grossness?' That doesn't sound like a word," Nova said.

"It's a word," Elektra said.

"Sounds made up."

" _All_ words are made up, buckethead," Elektra retorted.

"Ugh," Daredevil groaned as Nova and Elektra argued over the validation of a word. "This is why I told Mary I never want kids..."

"Shut up!" Wolverine yelled, causing both the adolescents to cease their arguing. "Damn it, don't make me take my belt off and whoop your asses!"

"Hey!" Nova said. "You're only a little older than us! You can't talk to us like..."

 _SNIKT!_

"Yes ma'am," Nova mumbled.

"Money money money money...mooooneeey!" a voice came out.

"Is that For The Love of Money by The O'Jays?" Daredevil asked out loud.

They all looked down the street and saw something truly bizarre...

Deadpool riding in the middle of a parade, on a fucking elephant, throwing money everywhere, with a marching band playing _For The Love of Money._

"Money money money money...mooooneeeyyy!" Deadpool sung out, throwing money onto the streets.

"Wade?" Kim said.

"Yeah, bitches!" Deadpool yelled out. "Oh, what's that? You don't like me cussing? Sorry mother fuckers, I can't hear you over all the records being broken! In your face Matrix, your sequels sucked _ass_!

Deadpool continued to ride by them, seemingly unaware of the confused heroes he was passing by.

"Do you know that guy?" Wolverine asked.

"No." Daredevil, Nova, and Elektra all said in unison.

* * *

Curtis Lance, the Goblin King, walked down the hallway to his quarters. His plan had gone according to plan of coarse. The leaders of the world were now under his control. Now he could focus on...

 _Cough!_

Lance doubled over in pain, as green blood oozed from his mouth, splattering across his new rug.

He was running out of time.

The Oz was killing him. He had developed some form of genetic cancer, that had already caused all of his hair to fall out, and made it painful for him to be in Goblin form for large periods of time. The thing that made him who he was, that granted him these amazing powers, was killing him slowly. But, of course it was. Tyler Farroway had created the formula, and that man was an incompetent fool.

But why didn't it kill Kendrick Durham? Lance had studied Spider-Man's blood furiously after defeating him, and still couldn't conceive and answer. There was something about Durham's blood...

"Goblin King. Sir. Mr. Goblin King, sir," one of Lance's Green Goblins nervously approached Lance.

"What?"

"The, uh, target...the Wolverine. She, uh, escaped."

"Escaped?"

"With the, uh, help of those guys. The uh, black one...um, he's not black, as in, you know, African-American, but his costume is black. And red. And that teenage girl that shoots electricity. And this kid with a bucket on his head."

"Damn it...damn it!" Lance exclaimed as he punched a wall, shattering it. Next, he kicked over a desk, splintering the wood as he did so. He then continued to trash everything around him, while the Green Goblin just watched.

"Jeez Ben Solo, chill the fuck out," the Green Goblin mumbled to himself.

* * *

"I thought you forgot about me..." Kat said from inside her panic room in Nicki and Nathan Ross's mansion.

"We could never forget about you Kat," Nicki said as she passed a tray of food through an air filter into the air-locked room.

"How long will I have to stay here?"

"Until we can figure out how to cure the Oz, but I promise you we will get you out of here."

"I've been breathing recycled air foreeever," Kat whined. "I have no idea how much more of this I can take."

"I need you to be strong for me, okay?" Nicki reassured her.

"Easy for you to say...," Kat mumbled to herself.

"What?" Nicki asked.

"Yes ma'am," Kat answered back.

"Nicki, you ready?" Nathan Ross, aka Coldburn, asked from the kitchen.

Nicki, aka Psylocke, nodded as she walked towards Nathan, but didn't look completely sure.

"I just hate that we have to leave her like this..."

"She's a tough kid, Nicki."

"She's _six._ "

"And? Remember when we were six?" Nathan said. "How you would always kick my ass and pick on me, then kick the asses of all the other kids who would always kick my ass and pick on me?"

"Vaguely," Nicki replied honestly.

"You're a telepath, but your memory is jack shit."

"I could lobotomize you right now. With a _thought_."

"That's fucking scary."

"Okay, well remember that fear the next time you wanna be cute."

"Jealous?"

"Quick question Nate, what's your favorite flavor of Jell-O?"

* * *

Marshall sat in front of Clarence the giant scorpion.

"Do you have any fours?" Marshall asked.

"No," Clarence replied.

"Dude, we've been over this, you're supposed to say 'Go fish.'"

"Oh," Clarence said. "Go fish."

Marshall reached down and picked up a card, putting it in his deck.

"Hmmmmm...," Clarence pondered. "Do you have...an eight?"

"Nope," Marshall said. "Go fish."

"Yes he does," Cole said from across the room, looking at his hand.

"You're not in this!" Marshall retorted.

"You were cheating?" Clarence asked.

"...yes," Marshall admitted.

"...asshole."

"We're back!" Kim yelled out as they all entered the small apartment.

"Oh, Kim's here," Marshall said as he got up from the floor.

"No!" Clarence exclaimed as Marshall walked away, ignoring him. "This game is not over yet! Get back here and face me!"

"So, how was scouting?" Marshall asked the beautiful mutant girl.

"Oh, same old, same old," Kim replied. "Oh, we found some people."

Kim beckoned towards the door as Wolverine and Vince Nolan walked in.

"Vince!" Black Widow exclaimed, seeing her boss.

"Ma...!" Vince started before seeing Black Widow stiffen.

"...rgaret..," Vince said. "Margaret, I'm so glad you're alive."

"You and me both sir," Black Widow replied.

"Who's the hot chick?" Cole asked, looking Wolverine up and down.

"Eyes up here," Wolverine said. "I'm Wolverine."

"Wolverine?" Marshall asked. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"And what's your name?" Eve asked. "Lizard-Arm?"

"It...it's not a lizard arm!"

"It's green and scaly. It's a lizard arm."

"It's a goblin arm!"

"A goblin is just a really big lizard."

"It really isn't!"

"Enough of this shit!" Deadpool exclaimed, busting into the room. "What the hell is the writer even doing now! Buying time while he tries to figure out where the story should go from here?! That's bullshit! He's already lost half his fans (which weren't that many in the first damn place) on these goddamned delays just because he's so 'busy' and shit. Are you seriously arguing about lizards?! What is this, National Geographic? Move on with the damn story, or lack thereof!"

"Vince!" Deadpool exclaimed, pointing at the confused director of SHIELD. "Please tell me you have something that will advance the plot of this damn story!"

"Oh, uh, I do actually have some files I thought you guys should see," Vince said, taking some folded up papers out of his pocket. "I was taking blood samples of some of the dead mutated goblins I found, looking for a cure, and I found out that the Oz formula has one huge component in it..."

"What?"

"The blood of Kendrick Durham."

"Ke...Kendrick Durham?" Marshall said. "Who's..."

"Don't bullshit me, kid, I'm the fucking Director of SHIELD."

"Yes, sir."

"For those of you not in the know, Kendrick Durham is the true identity of Spider-Man. The fact that his blood is a vital component of the Oz virus, shows that Lance really didn't have all the ingredients when he challenged Spider-Man to fight him, which is why he didn't release the Oz until after he had defeated Spider-Man."

"I hadn't even noticed that before...," Kim said.

"I did, but I couldn't figure out why," Daredevil said. "This makes sense."

"But that's not _all,_ that's interesting," Vince continued. "You see, the Oz virus deteriorates over a matter of time until it becomes almost untraceable in the bloodstream. By how much of the serum I was able to analyze, I'd say this was a new batch. Maybe a few weeks old."

"Okay, so?"

" _So_ , after studying Kendrick Durham's blood, I've discovered that it's literally impossible to replicate it, even if you had the _exact_ genetic code, it wouldn't be the same. Durham's blood has some unknown element in it, something I can't determine. But the point is, to make a new batch of the Oz, you'd have to take a new blood sample right from the source. And there's only one way you'd have an endless supply..."

"Oh my God," Marshall said, realizing what this meant, before turning to Kim, who had tears forming in her eyes.

"Kim...Kendrick's alive."

* * *

The man opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. His arms were chained above his head, and his legs hanged drooping under his body, weakly.

Kendrick Durham was barely alive. But, alive.

He was a lot smaller than he used to be. Little to no food had caused his body to deteriorate into little more than skin and bones. His unshaven face was starting to grow facial hair, and he had a little more than then a five o'clock shadow.

He was in a completely dark room, and never saw even a hint of light. Most people would go crazy with the he endless darkness and silence. But not Kendrick Durham. He couldn't go crazy, he wouldn't allow himself to, because he knew Kim was alive, and he had told her to check on his parents, and she said she would, and he had to believe, he had to _hope_ that they were still alive. That Marshall was still alive. That Jen...oh God, Jen. He had just started a relationship with his childhood friend, and then this happened. If that was Kendrick's life in a nutshell...

Just then, a crack of light appeared, the first Kendrick had seen in days. In it, was a silhouette of a man. The silhouette grew larger as the man approached. Finally, Kendrick saw that it was Curtis Lance.

"Dinner," Lance said, holding up a red apple.

Kendrick tried to hide his hunger, but his stomach betrayed him as a long groan called out for the apple. Lance smiled, and held the apple to Kendrick's mouth. Reluctantly, Ken took a bite of the red fruit, and almost moaned by how good it was. The fruit crunched in his mouth as the cold juice ran down his chin. It was delicious. Kendrick went for another bite, but Lance pulled it away.

"Nah ah ah," Lance said.

Kendrick gave Lance the coldest look he could, wanting to get across just how much he hated him.

"Come on Durham, smile!" Lance said. "If there is one thing I like about you, among _many_ things I don't, it's your sense of humor."

"Come on," Lance said as he got close to Kendrick's face. "Make me laugh."

"You...you know what the difference between you and Donald Trump is?" Kendrick let out weakly, with a wryly smile.

"What?" Lance said, with a curious expression.

"One of you has hair," Kendrick said, looking towards Lance's bald head, which had lost all of its contents because of his disease.

 _Pow!_

Lance punched Kendrick in the stomach, causing the teen to grunt.

"Come on Saitama," Kendrick said. "Is that the best you got? You sure did hit a lot harder when you were all Goblin King'd out. Why don't you transform? Oh, wait, you can't! Because it's killing you!"

"Shut up!" Lance yelled.

"And you know why you're dying, Lance?! Because you the mutated the shit out of yourself for your pointless attempt at power! This is _your_ fault! You're going to die, and nobody is going to mourn you!"

" _Shut up_!" Lance said, storming towards the door of the room.

"I hope you die and they just throw your body in the ocean! And not a badass ocean like the Atlantic, no I mean the fucking Arctic!"

"If I'm going to die, I'll make damned sure to kill you first!" Lance yelled.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Kendrick said before making a kissing motion with his lips. "Kisses."

Lance closed the door again, leaving Kendrick in nothing but the constant blackness.

 _Heh,_ Kendrick thought. _Title of my sextape._

 _Oh man, you have no idea how fun it was to write Kendrick Durham again. I was trying to hold off on bringing him back until a couple chapters later, but I just missed writing him._

 _Whelp, guess that's it._

 _Till next time._

 _-Brad_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Alright, my mind's in a bit of a jumble now._

 _I know I haven't been here in a while. That's because I have no internet at my house anymore. Seriously, no WiFi. I know, I know, "how can you live without internet access? You keep making excuses." Well, that's true. But I have found a way to post new chapters. So, maybe hopefully I might be able to post something resembling regularly. But, remember I said I'm writing a comic to submit to Image Comics and that's kinda taken top priority._

 _But I guess you don't really care about that._

 _Anyway, uh, I'm back. (Hopefully.) I'm just gonna be honest here, I' trying to get out of this story because these last few chapters have been shit (which sucks because the first few chapters were **so** good!) But I think the problem was I was trying to do too much shit at once. I was trying to set this whole universe up, and I stopped thinking about the actual story. Yes, I was pulling a Batman V Superman. (I enjoyed the movie, but it was a disappointment.) Oh man, remember when I said if you had a character(s) you wanted just tell? What a fool I was! I shoved Nova in the story like it was nobody's business! I introduced this awesome character and he hasn't gotten the story he deserves because I was trying to please everyone. Now, I just want to say that the Nova thing, all this, it's on me. When Nova was requested, I should've thought, "What's the best way I can add him to the story?" Instead of just shoving him into the very next chapter without any idea how to use him. Like Wolverine. I knew how I wanted to use Wolverine in this story, and even though she hasn't had her time to shine yet, maybe this chapter will bring her character out more. (As for why Wolvie is a girl, I've been reading All-New Wolverine and I thought it kicked ass. And besides...who's to say she's the only Wolverine...) Anyway, I'm getting WAY off track and feeling sorry for myself. _

_So, on to thchapter, with the return of Kendrick Durham, the one true (I wish) Spider-Man!_

* * *

"Marshall, wait!" Daredevil yelled at the teen who was getting ready to head out.

"Fuck waiting!" Marshall exclaimed. "My best friend, my _brother_ , is alive! I gotta go get him."

"Without a plan?" Daredevil asked. "Without backup?"

"If I have to," Marshall replied, not looking in Daredevil's direction.

"Damn it kid," Daredevil said, grabbing Marshall's non-goblin arm.

"Let go of me!" Marshall yelled.

"We will get your friend back, Marsh. We will," Daredevil said. "But we gotta be smart about it. What's the point of marching up to Lance's house if he just kills us."

"But..."

"We need a plan, Marsh."

"...her," Marshall said, pointing at Eve, aka Wolverine.

"Me?" Eve asked.

"Lance is after your right? Because he's dying?"

"Marshall, that is a fucking stupid idea," Black Widow said, already knowing where his idea was going.

"It's actually pretty genius," Marshall said. "We use her as bait, get Lance's guard down, then swoop in, save Kendrick, get Wolverine out, and it's all dandy."

"Dandy?" Cole asked out loud.

"And what happens if Lance actually succeeds in curing himself?" Black Widow asked. "Why do we even need to act? He can't kill Kendrick Durham because he needs him, and he'll be dead any day now. What's even the point?"

"Because if he's gonna die anyway, what's to stop him from killing Ken just to do it?"

"I'm sorry about your friend, but he's just not worth..."

"Uh, won't I get a say in anything?" Wolverine asked, with an annoyed expression on her face. "I'll do it."

"What?!" Black Widow asked incredulously.

"If his friend is in trouble, I gotta help him."

"But what if Lance..."

"I can take care of myself, Red," Wolverine said, a loud SNIKT going out as she popped her claws.

They all stood silent for a minute.

"It's settled then," Vince Nolan said. "Operation Save Spider-Man is a go."

"...That is a shit name."

* * *

Wolverine...was _not_ comfortable about this.

Sure, she was all like "well, it's the right thing to do." But, in reality, she really didn't like putting herself at risk like this if she didn't have to. That was a personal flaw in herself. She always put on a front for other people, to the point that she didn't even know she was doing it. She pretends to be all tough and kickass, when really she just wants to sit at home and watch Game of Thrones or something.

So really, she had nobody to blame but herself, she thought as she rammed her claws into another robot that The Goblin King sent her way.

She had been surrounded by these robots since she started strolling down the street, making all sorts of noise to get his attention.

Seriously, what's a girl gotta do to get noticed? This is worse than high school.

 _"Wolverine, are you okay?"_ she heard the voice of Daredevil in her ear.

"Are you kidding?! I'm great!" she replied, not really meaning it.

There she went again, putting up a front, acting like some badass scary chick. People saw her, and her dark hair, metal claws, and her focused expression and assumed she was some bloodthirsty monster. What else could she do but embrace. Nobody ever wanted to know the real girl...people were already judging her the second she showed up...

 _"Um, okay then,"_ Daredevil replied.

Wolverine heard someone in the back say, "jeez, this chick is crazy."

 _Hey, who said that?!_ Wolverine thought. _I'll remember your voice so don't get cocky asshole!_

Just then, probably the largest of the machines showed up, flying towards her. It looked like a huge tentacle monster.

 _Hey, is this a fetish thing?_ Wolverine pondered. _He's sending a tentacle monster to capture a young girl? Is he some kinda pervert?_

The tentacle mon.., uh death killing machine flew towards Wolverine who stood ready. She sniffed the air.

"Oh shit," Eve mumbled to herself.

 _"What is it?"_

"Adamantium," Wolverine said before running towards the robot. She jumped on a parked car and bounced herself off of it, right at the robot. She scratched at the robot, but it scratched off the adamantium service. Upon further examination, she saw that the entire robot was not adamantium, but there were spots that were average steel.

That. That she could cut.

She stabbed into the steel, and tried to pull it out, but could not.

It was a trap.

The tentacles of the monster wrapped around her body and limbs, and she got a really uncomfortable feeling. Then, the tentacles released a large dose of electricity into her body, causing her to scream out in pain.

 _"Wolverine! Are you okay?!"_

"No!" Eve yelled, still trying to pry her hand free. She was zapped again, causing her pull to weaken. She then did the only thing she could think of...

She cut her hand off.

She fell to the ground, and probably broke some bones doing so, but she could already feel them mending. She had to get up fast to make sure they didn't heal wrong. She tried to get away quickly as her hand started regenerating. The tentacle monster gave no fucks though as it continued to shock her as she tried to get away.

Eventually she felll to the ground as her body once again being wrapped in the tentacles, as she remembered a hentai Jean had made her watch...

She flew away helplessly as she started to lose consciousness. The only thought on her mind was...

 _Is it too late to change my mind?_

* * *

Curtus Lance looked through the documents excitedly. In his hands were signed documents from the leaders of the world, giving over control to him. It was a little harder to get the signature from the king of Wakanda, but he got it.

He then killed the king for giving him so much trouble.

"Goblin King sir!" one if Lance's Green Goblins called to him.

"Report," Goblin King said, annoyed about being interrupted.

"We have her sir," the grunt said. "We have the Wolverine."

* * *

Marshall watched the city pass him by as be stuck to the bottom of the tentacle robot that had captured Wolverine.

He was using every ounce of strength his goblin arm had to hold himself up, because if he fell from this height, he'd be street pizza.

 _If I pull this off, Kendrick better not say shit about me again,_ he thought. _Every time he sees me, he better offer to suck my dick. I'm not gonna let him do it of course, but he still better offer._

Inthe distance he could see he the main headquarters of Farroway Enterprises, the building all but touching the sky. He felt sick knowing a good man like Tyler Farroway's name was being bastardized like this. Just another thing Lance had to pay for.

He felt them land on the top of the building and he let the robot go, gasping for breathe. He didn't even realize he was holding it. He looked down at the roof below him, and smashed a hole through it with his goblin arm. Before jumping down, he looked up at Wolverine, who was lying unconscious. He would save her. He had to.

He jumped down the hole.

* * *

Eve woke up in a tube.

 _No. No, no, no, no!_ she yelled in her head. _Not another tube!_

He slashed at the glass surrounding her with all her might, but it wouldn't take.

"You think I wouldn't plan for that?" Curtis Lance said as he walked to her tube. "You might not know this, but I am _very_ much smarter than you. Adamantium enforced glass."

"I'll give you one last chance before I gut you," Wolverine said threateningly. "Let me out."

"I'm sure," Lance said, absentmindedly. "I am kinda curious though. You've avoided capture all this time, then you all but give yourself away. What are you planning?"

"Sir!" a Green Goblin said as he ran to Lance. "We have an intruder."

"Guess you're not as smart as you tell yourself," Eve said, a smug look on his face.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

Kendrick hung silently from the chains. He didn't know how much left he had in him. He'd been trying to escape for months now, but he's made little progress, and the progress he _has_ made is always quickly covered up by Lance.

He wasn't giving up. He wasn't. Right? No, he was just...thinking of a new plan.

He heard foot steps. Weird, Lance already tortured him and took DNA samples (painfully, with lots of needles) today. God, has it gotten so bad that he just says the word torture so damn casually?!

The door opened.

"Two visits in a day, Lance?" Kendrick said, trying to keep up his sense of humor, even though he could feel himself shaking. "You keep this up, and people might start talking."

"Ken?"

"M...Marshall?" Kendrick asked, emotionally. "If this is a trick...Lance, this low, even for you."

"Ken?" Marshall stepped out of the shadow, tears in his eyes. "Brother?"

Kendrick broke. He...he was free. All the pain, all the sadnesss, anger and torture that he'd been holding back gushed. Kendrick Durham cried like a baby. He would admit it. Tears and snot and sobs came out in a pour that he was even sure he could stop.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, being held up by his brother, as he hasn't used his legs in months. Then, he was in an embrace.

"You're...you're alive...," Marshall said amidst sobs.

"Marsh...Marsh, your arm...," Kendrick started, looking at Marsh's goblin arm.

"It's cool, right?" Marshall said.

"Marsh..."

"I know. Just...let's not talk about it, all right? At least until we get out of here."

"Deal," Kendrick said before asking: "Marsh, how'd you get _in_ here?"

"We used Wolverine as bait."

"Who?"

"Long story. She has healing powers that Lance is gonna use to..."

"We have to save her," Kendrick said, alarmed. "Now!"

"Ken, we'll come back for her," Marshall said. "You're hurt..."

"Yeah, I'm hurt Marsh," Kendrick agreed. "But I'm still Spider-Man. And I'm not leaving anyone behind. Damn sure not someone Lance can use to save himself."

"...damn it," Marshall said. "Can you stand on your own?I

"Ye..yeah. I can," Kendrick said, standing up straight. "The real question is: can you fight?"

"I fought through these guys to save your sorry ass," Marshall said. "I can fight our way out."

"Good," Spider-Man said. "It's clobberin' time."

"Ugh."

"What? Not for me?"

"Where did you even hear that thing?"

"I was trying to think of a catch phrase."

"Stick with the quips."

* * *

"Start the process! Now!" Curtis Lance said, hooked up to a machine that was connected to the tube Wolverine was in.

"We're trying Your Worship, but we weren't prepared to start the process so soon!"

"I'm in no state to fight Spider-Man! I need my health back!"

"Your Worship..." the Green Goblin said nervously. "Your skin..."

On Lance's face, and all over his body, his veins were bulging out all over his skin...and they were green. He was running out of time.

"It...it hurts," Lance said, his face turning somber. "St...start the process...please..."

"Ye..yes, Yo..Your Worship," the man said as he punched in all the controls.

Wolverine screamed as the machine started up and her healing factor was sucked away.

"Yo ugly!" a voice came out as a fireball flew and destroyed the controls. "You're fired!"

Marshall and Spider-Man jumped out towards the tubes. After the controls exploded, an arc of electricity flowed through the wires and shocked Lance unconscious.

"Marshall you're fired on the jokes," Spider-Man said as he webbed the Green Goblin's arm and slung him into Wolverine's tube...

And he bounced off.

"Well, that didn't work," Spider-Man said as he leaned up against a wall and started catching his breathe. "Just...give me a..."

"Eve, are you okay?" Marshall asked.

"Y...yeah, just get me out of here," she said.

"Any idea how to do that?"

"Well, I think you just destroyed the controls..."

"Shit."

"Well, if I know Lance," Spider-Man said. "Then he has some kind of backup plan."

"I don't know," Eve said. "I think he just planned to kill me."

"That also sounds like him."

"Wait," Marshall said. "What's this tube made of?"

"Adamantium."

"Does that melt?"

"I think so," Wolverine said. "I think it just has to be really hot."

"Well lucky for you," Marshall said, his goblin arm bursting into flames. "I am really hot."

With that, Marshall put his flaming arm to the glass and turned up the heat.

"Come on Marshall, you have to go hotter!" Eve said. "Marshall, you have to go harder! Harder, Marshall!"

"You're giving me a boneeeerrrrrrr!" Marshall exclaimed as he put all the heat he could create into his arm, until he heard Eve scream.

"Marshall, stop!" Kendrick yelled. "You're burning her alive!"

"She'll be fine!" Marshall said, not letting up the heat.

"Marshall!" Spider-Man said, putting his arm on Marshall's shoulder. Even though now he felt like he was boiling in his exoskeleton, he kept his hand where it was. "Stop! You're killing her!"

"Dammit Ken!" Marshall yelled. "Just trust me!"

For a few seconds Spider-Man kept his hand on Marshall's shoulder. Then, he took it off.

Once a large enough hole was burned into the glass, Marshall pulled Gus hand away, panting.

Sitting in the tube was Wolverine, but the front of her body was completely burned off, leaving nothing but a metal skeleton with a few scorched pieces of hair on the top.

"Christ, Marshall," Spider-Man said horrified. "What have you done?"

As he said that, muscle, skin, and hair started to grow back over Wolverine's skeleton. Eventually, Wolverine stood up alive, fierce, and completely naked.

"Jesus, that's your power?" Spider-Man said while handing her the clothes off if the Green Goblin he had knocked unconscious. "How does that feel? Does it hurt? Tingle?"

"Both," Wolverine said with a sad smile as she finished putting on the clothes. Then, she stood alert. "Something's coming. I can smell them."

"Yeah, my spider-sense is tingling," Spider-Man said, getting ready.

"Uh, yeah, I can...hear footsteps," Marshall said.

Then, multiple Green Goblins ran in with assault rifles and immediately opened fire.

"Get behind me!" Wolverine said as her body was riddled with bullets. It took her a few seconds to fully heal. "It's...healing slower."

Raaaaaaahhhhh!" Curtis Lance yelled out in pain as he awoke. Then, his green veins started to dissapear back into his skin. He was cured. He turned and gave a large smile towards the three as his teeth sharpened and his eyes glowed green and smoke started emmiting from his skin.

"Durham."

"Oh fuck!" Kendrick yelled as he grabbed Wolverine and Marshall. "We have to go! Now!"

Kendrick ran right towards the window and jumped out without any hesition.

"Hold on!" Kendrick said as he shot a webline and started swinging. "Where am I going?"

"That way!" Marshall said pointing.

"My god," Spider-Man said as he saw New York city for the first time in months. "Lance, what have you done to my city?"

"In that apartment," Marshall said as Kendrick swung them into the window of an apartment building.

"Home sweet home," Marshall said.

Spider-Man was surprised with the assortment of people in the apartment: there was a guy in all black with horns and red eyes with two interlocking D's on his chest, an unfairly hot redhead in a skintight black onezie with a red hourglass in the center and large goggles masking her appearance, some random guy, some guy who looked like he meant business, a guy in a black costume with a bucket on his head,...Deadpool?..., The Scorpion was sitting in a corner with some cards with...Kim. And next to her was Nicki and Nathan. They were alive.

"Ken!" Nicki yelled out, and was the first one to run and hug him.

Kendrick tried not to cry as he hugged her back, probably harder than he should've.

"I...I thought you were..." Nicki started.

"I know," Kendrick simply replied.

Soon after, Kim gave him a huge hug as well.

"It's about time you showed up," Kim said, not trying to hide the tears.

"I missed you to Kim," Kendrick said, completely meaning it.

"I hope you didn't expect me to give you a hug Durham," Nathan said, smiling.

"And get your smell all over me? Never," Kendrick said before bumping Nathan's fist.

"I'm sorry to break up this reunion...," the guy who looked like he meant business said.

"Then don't," Wolverine said as she drank a beer from a mini fridge. "I think it'll be okay if you're not an asshole for a few minutes, Vince."

"Are you even old enough to drink that?" the man, apparently named Vince retorted.

"My healing factor keeps me young, remember?" Eve said. "I'm probably older than you."

"So you still have your healing factor," Vince said, obviously relieved. "That means Lance didn't take it."

Kendrick, Eve, and Marshall all looked at each other uneasily.

"Why are you all...no..."

"I mean...," Eve said. He didn't take all if it..."

"Is he..."

"Cured?" Kendrick said with a grim expression. "Yes."

"Shit," Vince said. "We can't...we can't let this go on any longer. It's only a matter of time before he finds us. We have to hit him first."

"Uh, last time we all jumped him he slaughtered us," Daredevil said.

"Well, you have more firepower this time," Vince said, looking at Wolverine and Cole. "Big firepower."

"I can get us some backup," Spider-Man said. "But first..."

He said before turning to Nicki and Nathan.

"Where is she?"

* * *

Kathryn Hyde sat alone in the bunker and messed around with her arrowheads. She heard footsteps.

"Nicki? Nathan?" she asked. When she didn't get an answer, she quickly stood up with an arrow knoched at the door. "Okay asshole, I have an arrow with your name on it, so I'm begging you: please step through that door."

"Whoa! Where'd you learn to talk like that?" a voice came back.

"Ken?" Kathryn asked.

"Promised you I'd come back," Ken replied back through the door. "Now, I gotta ask again: where'd you learn to talk like that?"

Kathryn bit back a curse.

"Uh, Nathan told me to say that if I heard someone coming."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Nu-uh."

"Kat, that was the fakest 'nu-uh', I have ever heard."

Kathryn sighed.

"My parents weren't normal," she admitted. "So I'm a little smarter than my age. Let's...leave at that, okay?"

"Are you a mutant?"

"No," Kat said. "No powers to speak of."

"Why do you talk like..."

"Because my mom said that if I didn't, people would think I'm weird."

"I don't think you're weird."

"Yeah, well you're Spider-Man," Kathryn said with a chuckle. "You're the king of weird."

Ken laughed. Probably for the first time in a while.

"So, how's these last few months been treating you?" Ken asked.

"Been breathing recycled air this whole time. Think I'm getting light headed," she said. "You?"

"Torture."

"Sounds rough," Kathryn said. "Hey, I'm seven now."

"Happy birthday," Ken said.

"Belated, but thanks."

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"Fresh air."

"I mean, besides that."

"A pony."

"Shut up dude," Ken said with a laugh. "You've already revealed yourself. You have lost all pony privileges."

"I want...a doll set."

"Really?"

"Yes," Kat said. "My mom said I was too smart for one, or something like that. But...I'm still..."

"A little girl."

"Well, don't say it like _that_ ," Kathryn said. "But yeah..."

"Okay."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. I'm gonna get you the first black Barbie set I see."

"Oh, I've always wanted a black Barbie!" Kathryn said sarcastically.

"Right? Imagine the fun you'll have brushing her nappy hair!"

Kathryn laughed. Then stopped.

"Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to fight him again?"

"..."

"Because you haven't opened the door yet, so I'm guessing he's still out there."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm gonna fight him again."

"Why?" Kat said emotionally. "There has to be someone else who can stop him. Why do you have to push yourself again?"

"Because With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility," Ken said through the door. "Remember that, okay?"

"Okay."

"But I'll be back okay? I promise," Ken said. "And you know I always keep my promises."

"Okay."

"And I'll be back with a Barbie set."

"A black Barbie set."

"Of course."

"Bye Ken."

"See you later Kat."

* * *

 _And that's all she wrote. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Next chapter will be the end of Goblin Nation. And next chapter I'll be introducing a new character into the Golden Age Universe that you will NOT expect, but I promise you that it'll be awesome._

 _Till next time._

 _-Brad_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _This is it. The ending of Goblin Nation. It's been a ride, and I hope you guys have enjoyed it._

 _But let's get to it._

"So we all know the plan?" Vince Nolan said as he looked at the group of heroes gathered around him, a drink in his hand.

They all nodded.

"Durham... Spider-Man," Vince said, getting Kendrick's attention. "Are you sure you can beat him? Last time..."

"Last time, I lost my head," Spider-Man said. "This time, I _will_ win."

"Are you sure?" Black Widow asked. "You're still just a kid. Nobody would blame you for..."

"He said he's got it," Wolverine said, nodding at Spider-Man.

"Okay, that's settled," Daredevil said. "We all ready?"

They all nodded.

* * *

Kendrick Durham and Nicki Ross rode in the small plane quietly, each thinking of the battle to come.

Vince had brought vehicles and equipment from an old SHIELD warehouse for them to use so that they could drop in on Lance more effectively. Right now, they were both loaded up with bulletproof equipment and nonlethal weaponry, including a large electrical gun that looked like an assault rifle that they had strapped across their shoulders.

Up until now, they had been totally silent.

"So...you an Jen, huh?" Nicki asked, breaking the awkward silence with an even more awkward question.

"You read my mind?"

"Accidentally."

"Right," Ken sighed. "Yeah. We got together right before...all _this_ happened. I hope it's not a bad omen."

"Well, I wish you guys the best."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. The whole reason you asked me to the dance was to make her jealous, right?" Nicki said pushing some of her white hair out of her eye. "I'm glad it worked out."

She looked at him with a genuine smile. But why did Kendrick feel bad?

"Oh hey," Kendrick said, reaching into his pocket. "Today's your birthday, right?"

"What? Oh. Yeah," Nicki said, surprised. "You remembered? Through all this?"

"Yeah, I'm really good with stuff like this," Kendrick said as he pulled something from his pocket. "Drake said I have an internal clock to these kinda things. Anyway, happy birthday."

Kendrick placed something small in her hands. She looked in her hands and inside was a silver necklace with a pendant on the end.

"Whoa Ken. It's beautiful."

"The pimp side of me wants to say 'not as beautiful as you' or something corny like that," Kendrick replied with a small smile. "Open it."

Nicki opened the pendant on the end of the necklace and found see-through flaps which she guessed were to hold tiny pictures, like a miniature scrapbook. There was already a picture in there, of Kendrick and Nicki smiling for a picture together. She remembered that picture. They made Nathan take it, much to her brother's dismay. They laughed at his expense of course, but even he joined in and had fun with them, watching a movie. She smiled. And wondered if things would ever go back to the way they used to be.

"Hey, this is normally the part where you say you love it, even if you didn't," Ken said, snapping her out of her daze. "I figured with that, you could record all the memories we make together."

"This is...really awesome and thoughtful Ken," Nicki said. "I mean, too thoughtful for you. Who's idea was this? Marshall?"

"You know, that really hurt my feelings. Like, really."

Nicki have Ken a look.

"Okay, maybe he gave me an idea for it...," Ken confessed. "But I had it custom made."

"With what money? You have no job."

"I had some saved up..."

"..."

"Marsh loaned me the money."

"So, I guess I should thank Marsh for the gift, huh?"

Kendrick looked away, embarrassed. Then, he felt a soft hand on his.

"I'm joking Ken," Nicki said with tender eyes. "I love it."

Nicki held her ponytailed white hair up and Ken went to work putting the necklace on her.

"I'm never taking this off."

"Well, your neck might turn green."

"Really?"

"No, not really."

"Because I was totally still gonna wear it. Seriously."

"Green is your color."

Ken finished connecting the necklace and smiled at her. She smiled at him. Then looked away.

"So you and Jen, huh?"

"...yeah. Me and Jen."

"Hey guys," Vince Nolan called from the front over the intercom. "Be ready. We're almost there. Looks like we'll be meeting some interference."

"'Interference?'"

"Look," Nicki said, pointing out a window.

Standing there, in front of the mayor's office, was the Goblin King himself, surrounded by numerous of his Green Goblins with heavy military grade weaponry.

"He's ready for us," Nicki mumbled before turning to Kendrick. "Are you re...?"

She turned to Kendrick, who was visibally shaking.

"Ken...?"

"I'm...I'm fine..."

"Kendrick..."

"I just...remembered," Kendrick said, and for a quarter of a second, so fast Nicki almost didn't catch it, he reached for his chest...

"Hey!" Nolan called out from the front. "I'm opening the hangar doors! Be ready!"

"Ken," Nicki asked, worried. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine. But...thanks for worrying. And don't call me Ken right now," Ken said with a determined, but still scared expression, standing at the hangar doors that started to open. "I'm Spider-Man."

Pcylocke smiled at him. His heart skipped a beat.

The hangar door opened. They jumped. Nicki was worried about Kendrick. This might be too much for him, too soon. He should have taken a few days to rest and recover his strength. Against her better judgment, she listened in on his thoughts to see if he was okay.

The only thing going through his head was the One Piece theme.

 _Yeah,_ Psylocke smiled. _He'll be fine._

"Durham! It's pointless!" The Goblin King yelled at the defending hero. "You lost once, and you'll definitely lose again!"

"We are...we are...on the cruuuiiiisse!" Spider-Man sang as they landed.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

"We Are!" Spider-Man yelled out as he charged at the group.

"You idiot!" Lance yelled as he charged to meet him.

Kendrick grabbed the large stun-gun around his shoulders and aimed it at Lance.

"What the...?" Lance asked confused at the sight of Spider-Man holding a gun.

Kendrick pulled the trigger as a large bolt of electricity fired out and arked out over Lance's body, causing the Goblin King to yell out in pain. Ken smiled under his mask. He jumped up, and pushed himself off of Lance's chest, sending Lance to the ground and himself into the air as he flipped. He landed on a Green Goblins face.

"Damn it...," Lance said as he stood. "I shouldn't underestimate you."

Lance once again charged at Kendrick, this time as his back was turned. Kendrick dodged at the last second, no doubt thanks to his spider-sense. It didn't stop Lance from turning mid-air, and slapping him across the face, sending him flying.

Spider-Man landed on his back, scraping across the pavement. Before he get back up, The Goblin King landed next to him, and lifted him up by his head.

"Don't you understand?!" The Goblin King said, his eyes wide. "You never had a chance of defeating me!"

Honk! Honk!

"What the hell?!" The Goblin King cried, looking towards the direction of the noise. "Is that a school bus?!"

"Lance, meet Spider-Bus," Spider-Man said as a large school bus came out and slammed into The Goblin King, slinging him forward, and causing him to drop Spider-Man safetly. "Spider-Bus, meet Lance."

The Spider-Bus stopped and the doors opened as 4 Spider-Men (Peter Parker, Ben Parker Jr., Connor Cheng, and Daisuke Okami) all jumped out and landed in a battle stance.

"Uh, no offense Ken," Peter said looking around. "But your world is a bit of a dump."

"Har har," Kendrick said, rolling his eyes, but secretly smiling under his mask. He'd missed these guys.

"So...everything you told us about was true?" Ben asked. "Jeez..."

"Four more Spider-Men?!" the Green Goblins called out in shock.

"Thi...is is impossible!" The Goblin King denied, obviously bewildered and shaken. "Handle them! I...need a moment..."

The reveal must've shaken him more than they thought, as Lance suddenly ran towards the entrance of the mayor's office.

"So Ken," Connor asked hesitantly. "You were stabbed through the chest, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, so that means your like Luffy, right?"

"Fuck you, Cheng."

"Aw dude, I am so sorry," Connor said, completely sincere. "I was just trying to...I don't know, lighten the mood."

"I'm going after Goblin. You guys take care of these small fries," Kendrick said, jumping after Lance. "I leave the rest to you."

"Hey! You made a One Piece reference right there, didn't you?!" Connor demanded, pointing an accusing finger. "Wait, why is going after him alone?"

"Hm?" Peter asked as they started fighting the Green Goblins.

"If we gang up on The Goblin, we could beat him easy!" Connor said. "Why do we have to...?"

"Connor," Peter said seriously. "Do you have a goblin?"

"I..."

"Because every Spider-Man has to fight his goblin," he said seriously. "He needs to do it himself."

Connor said nothing.

* * *

"Lance!" Kendrick screamed as he chased the man through the halls of the renovated mayor's office.

He ran into a large pinkish purple room where Lance stood alone. Also in the room was a large machine that looked like a laser beam from some old Bond movie.

"I don't know how you did what you did back there Durham, but it doesn't mean anything," Lance said before he smirked. "It was always going to end up here wasn't it?"

Spider-Man nodded as the circled each other. "It started with us, it'll end with us."

Spider-Man remembered that The Goblin had a hand in creating the spider that bit him and gave him his abilities. He didn't know if he should thank him or curse him for that. He's also the one who turned his brother into Venom.

"Before we do this...I have to ask," Spider-Man said. "Did you have anything to do with my brother shooting up our school? Did you influence him in any way?"

"Not even a little," The Goblin King responded honestly. "That was just convenience for me."

"That's what I thought," Spider-Man said before getting into a stance. "I thought about this moment a lot while you were physically and mentally torturing me daily these past few months. I thought about what'd I do if I had the chance to fight you again. I knew I had to become stronger."

Kendrick took all the equipment Nolan had given him and threw it to the ground.

"You're a fool," Lance scowled.

"'Just didn't want it in the way," Spider-Man responded. "I've had a move I've been saving just for this moment. Just for you, sweetie."

As he said that, he opened his hand, where electricity coursed in his open palm.

"Your 'venom blast'?" Lance mocked. "I already know about that."

As he said that, Spider-Man closed his hand, and the electricity started to arc and course through his body, until his suit appeared to be yellow. Spider-Man let out a yell that would make Goku proud.

"Wh...what the fuck?!" Lance exclaimed.

"Venom...!" Spider-Man called before lunging at The Goblin King. "Dash!"

Before Lance could even blink, let alone breathe, Kendrick had seemingly disappeared, but was now on him. Kendrick punched Lance across the face, sending him flying. He crashed into the wall and coughed up blood.

"You...you weren't that strong before...!"

"Yeah, you know how people shock their muscles to make themselves stronger?" Kendrick said. "I guess it works on super strength too."

And with that, Kendrick seemingly teleported on top of Lance, and delivered numerous earth shattering blows. He wasn't holding back even a little. He punched Lance into the air, then sprayed two web lines on Lance's chest, causing him to yell out in pain as he was shocked. Then Ken pulled himself to Lance with the web lines, and kicked him in the face with both his feet, and then he was on him again with numerous punch and kicks.

"St...stop!" Lance begged before Kendrick slammed him to the ground with both fists.

"Nu-uh, it's too late for that," Spider-Man said. "You lost your chance at mercy. I'm going to beat you until you can't even stand. And then I'll beat you some more."

Kendrick landed, ready to deal out more punishment, before Lance's radio on his belt rang out.

"Goblin King, sir! Please respond!"

"Answer it." Kendrick said, smiling like an asshole.

"Re...report," Lance said.

"Sir, our towers have been taken!" the radio responded. "Someone...someone released a cure for the Oz! People are reverting to normal!"

"What?!" Lance demanded into the radio.

"M..many of the green goblins are surrendering! I don't..."

Lance hung the radio up. "What did you do?!"

"Just like you used my blood to create the Oz," Spider-Man replied. "We're using Wolverine's blood to cure it. We can temporarily give every diseased person in the country a healing factor to combat the Oz. Didn't you wonder where the rest of my team was?"

"N...no...you couldn't've..."

"Don't you understand?!" Spider-Man yelled at the top of his lungs. _ **"You never had a chance of defeating me!"**_

Spider-Man stepped towards The Goblin King. Lance grabbed his radio.

"Bring her in! Now!"

"'Her?'" Spider-Man asked before turning around.

He saw two green goblins dragging his mother, tied up into the room.

"Mom...?" Kendrick said losing his concentration, causing the electricity to stop going through his body.

"Kendrick?" Clarissa Durham called out, recognizing her son's voice. "Is that you?"

"Mom, what're..." he started, before doubling over in pain and coughing up blood.

"Ken?!" Clarissa yelled.

"That...that hurt more than the stop sign..." Kendrick mumbled, feeling more pain than he'd ever felt before.

"I guess your little power up had a little kickback," Goblin King said with a confident smile as he strolled over to Spider-Man, who was on the ground coughing up more blood.

Lance kicked him, Kendrick, who was too exhausted to dodge, flew across the room. He crashed into the wall and landed back in the ground.

"So...exhausted...," Kendrick mumbled out, trying hard to stand.

"Bring her here," Lance commanded to his green goblins, who drug Clarissa to the center of the room.

"Goblin! Lance!" Spider-Man yelled, still struggling to stand up. "Leave her out of this!"

"Shut up you," Lance said, walking over to his large machine in the corner. "Do you know what this is, Kendrick?"

Kendrick said nothing, still struggling to get the strength to stand.

Lance sighed. "This here is the Neogenic Recombinator. An invention by your old friend, Tyler Farroway."

Kendrick growled.

"With this," Lance continued. "We can fuse the DNA of different lifelorms to create something new. It really is an exceptional invention, I'll give Tyler that."

Lance turned to Kendrick with a smile. "It's also how I made your clone."

"My...my what?"

"I used your DNA to make a clone if you."

"You mean like...," Kendrick smiled a little. "Dolly the sheep?"

Lance sighed again. "Not quite. You see, I didn't make a perfect clone of you, although I could've. No, I figured he might share your delusions of heroics. So, I added my own DNA into the mix."

"Ew," Kendrick said, before his eyes went wide. "You mean...?"

"That's right," Lance said, smiling at his shocked face. "The Scorpion is your clone."

"What the hell?!" Kendrick exclaimed.

"Yes, that's why he was so difficult to control," Lance said. "When I told him to kill you, his brain told him he was trying to kill himself. Although he still attempted to it eventually. What does that say about you, I wonder? With all your talk about hope, do you really hate yourself Kendrick? Ever contemplated suicide?"

"Sh...shut up..."

"I guess it runs in the family," Lance said, looking at Clarissa's scarred arms, and remembering that Drake died but cutting his own head off. "But that's unimportant. What is important is now: I've loaded the Recombinator with loads of spider DNA, ready to fire..."

Lance aimed the Recombinator at Clarissa.

"Lance!" Kendrick yelled out. "This is between you and me! Stop it!"

"You can fight against me all you want Kendrick," Lance yelled, before a green ray shot out at Clarissa. "But let's see how you fight your own mother!"

"No!" Kendrick yelled in defiance as the beam hit his mother.

The beam stopped. Nothing happened.

"Mom...?"

Then, Clarissa's stomach started growing.

"Oh...she was pregnant..." Lance said in surprise.

"M...Mom?" Kendrick called out.

"Ken," Clarissa said, turning to her son. "I love..."

Before she could finish, her stomach exploded, with her blood and intestines flying everywhere. Her body fell back, and her puffy eyes looked out blankly at nothing.

The two goblins threw up. Even Lance looked incredibly shaken. But none were worse than Kendrick. A few drops of blood dotted his face as he looked horrified, eyes wide, at his mother's horrible corprse.

"M..M...Mom?"

Tears formed in his eyes. He was visibly shaking.

"MOOOOOOOMMMMMM!"

As Kendrick cried, and the Goblins recovered, nobody seemed to notice the teenage girl who sat in the middle of all the blood and intestines.

"Wh...where am I? What's going on?" the girl asked.

For the first time, they all looked at the girl.

This...was Kendrick's little sister.

"Well," Lance said. "That's interesting. You can speak. In perfect English, no less. I wonder why that..."

"Lance, you bastard!" Kendrick yelled with such fury it all but shook the room. "You killed my mother! I'll kill you, you bastard! I swear I'll...!"

The Goblin King lunged at Ken who was still on on the ground.

"You'll do what?" Lance said.

Before he could reach him, he felt himself flung across the room. He sat up.

"What hit me?" Lance wondered aloud. Standing there, in front of Kendrick, was the girl.

"I...I don't know why I did that...," she said. "I don't know how I did that..."

"Ah, I see," Lance said, standing. "It's you spider pheromones. They're telling you instinctly to defend each other."

"I...I think that's true," the girl said. "I just...couldn't let him hurt you."

"Yeah," Kendrick said. "I feel the same way."

The girl held out her hand and Ken took it, pulling himself up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm...I'm your big brother," Ken said.

"'Big brother...,'" she repeated, as if trying it on her tongue. "And that...?"

Ken knew who she was pointing to, but he didn't look. He couldn't.

"That...that's our mother."

"Did...is that my fault?"

"No. No, it is not your fault," Kendrick stated firmly. "It's his."

"I don't know why, but...I wanna hit him."

"Me too. Maybe my pheromones are influencing you."

"That's scary."

"We'll figure it out."

"Can I still hit him?"

"Absofuckinglutely."

Kendrick and the girl ran at Lance together.

"Oh shi...!" Lance started.

Lance went flying as he got a double punch from two spider-powered teenagers.

He landed in front of the Neogenic Recombinator. He smiled. He stood in front of the Recombinator and blasted himself.

"Oh shit." Kendrick said.

Lance cried in severe pain.

"Why do I feel happy?" the girl asked.

Then, The Goblin King started changing. On his face, his eyes glossed over black, and two more grew under them. Also, two large arms, just as big and muscular as his normal ones, sprouted from his sides. Also, his bottom jaw broke open and spread apart like a spider's.

The Goblin King... no, Spider-Goblin stood before them menacingly, daring them to attack.

"Big brother?"

"Please, call me Ken. You calling me big brother is too weird for me right now."

"Ken, I'm scared."

"Me too," Ken said. "But I'm still gonna fight. I won't blame you if you wanna sit this out."

"I'm still in this," the girl said. "I have to protect you."

"I know your body is telling you that, but you don't..."

"It's all I know," she said. "I don't know about anything else. I just know I need to protect you."

Ken nodded, remembering that she was really only born a few moments ago. Having something like this to latch on to is probably the only thing stopping her from freaking out over the information drop."

"Okay," Ken said. "But remember that goes both ways. I'm gonna protect you too."

"Aw, I'm sure I just caught a couple calories," Lance said.

"Well I guess we'll have to remove some of your teeth. For your health of course," the girl said.

"Nice," Kendrick said before asking. "How do you know what a dentist is?"

"I'm...not sure."

Kendrick ran at Lance with his sister following behind.

"We'll think about that later."

Spider-Goblin shot out two web lines at the running spiders. One hit Kendrick in the leg, causing him to fall, but the girl quickly jumped in the air and dodged the it, leading to a kick that connected perfectly to Lance's face.

 _She's fast,_ Kendrick thought.

Kendrick used his bone claw to cut through the webbing on his leg and ran forward towards Lance. Lance slapped the girl and slammed her into the ground. The girl sprayed two webs from her fingertips into Lance's eyes. In anger, Lance threw her towards Kendrick, who dodged her, then made a web net behind him to catch her. In one motion, he spun and tried to deliver a kick to Lance, but he caught it and burst his hands into flames, causing Kendrick to yell out.

The girl quickly got up with a fire in her eye, moved before either of them could even blink, and slammed Lance to the ground. Hard.

Lance started to get up. Kendrick walked to him. He delivered a flurry of punches all over Lance's body, particularly his face because that seemed the most enjoyable to hit.

"This is for everyone you killed in your suck game!" Kendrick gave the hardest punch he could to Lance's face.

"This is for Tyler and Drake!" Another punch.

"And this is for...," Kendrick gave the hardest kick he had ever given to Lance's face. "My mother!"

This sent Lance flying and causing him to land hard on the ground, and reverted back to his normal form, losing consciousness.

Kendrick walked to his body. He fell to his knees. He screamed.

Once he was done, his sister walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We...," Kendrick sniffed. "We need to find you some clothes ASAP."

"Uh, how about...?" she said before spraying webs all over her body to cover herself up. "This?"

"I guess that'll work for now," Kendrick stood up and hugged his sister. As he did so, he looked at Lance's unconscious body. He smiled through the tears.

Goblin Nation was over.

* * *

 **Epilogue 1: Kat & Nicki**

"Ah, fresh air!" Kat said as she stretched her arms and breathed in as much air as she could.

"I'm sorry we kept you in there as long as we did," Nicki said, covered in cuts and bruises, both otherwise okay.

"Don't worry about it. Uh...at least I don't look like you. No offense," Kat said.

Nicki signed. "I'm gonna have to get used to a six year old talking to me like that."

"I'm seven now."

"That's right," Nicki said. "We're gonna have to have a birthday party. What do you want?"

"A black barbie set."

"God, you've been talking to Kendrick haven't you? He is obsessed with those things."

"Really?"

"Man, every time he gets the chance, he talks about them. I think he's genuinely confused about them, since we grew up with blonde Barbie."

"Oh yeah, where is Ken?" Kat asked.

"He wanted to be here, trust me, but he had to deal with his new sister."

"'New' sister?"

"It's way too complicated for me to even explain."

Vince Nolan flew down on a jetpack and landed in front of them.

"Director Nolan," Nicki said with respect.

"We just saved the whole goddamn country," Vince said. "I think this is one time you can call me Vince."

Vince turned his attention to Kat. "And you must be Kathryn."

"Is that a jetpack?!" Kat asked, literally bouncing up and down I'm excitement. "So cool! Can I fly it?"

"That's probably not a good idea," Vince said. "Every time I use it, it charges the taxpayers a couple billion."

"A billion?" Kat asked.

Nicki realized Kat was dumbing herself down to "kid status" around Vince.

"Yep," Vince said. "So, I'll take her off your hands now."

"What?" Nicki and Kat asked together.

"I'm taking her into CPS of course," Vince said. "I'm sure your mother would appreciate your protecting her, but she doesn't have any other family. I checked. So, I guess we'll put her up for adop..."

"I don't wanna go," Kat said. "I haven't seen Ken yet."

"I guess I can wait until you see him, but after that..."

"What if I adopted her?" Nicki blurted out.

They both looked at her in surprise, but Kat looked more shocked by a mile.

"Y..yeah, today's my eighteenth birthday," Nicki said. "I wanna adopt her."

"I...I don't...are you sure?" Vince asked sincerely. "Having a kid isn't something you just decide on in a matter of sec..."

"I'm sure," Nicki stated firmly. "I wanna adopt her."

"...okay," Vince said, turning away. "I'll be sure to set that set up for you."

Vince flew away. Kat turned to Nicki.

"You...you didn't...don't have to do that Nicki," Kat said hesitantly. "If you want to change your mind, I wouldn't..."

"Oh come on, I already said I was, didn't I?" Nicki smiled and so did Kat. "I guess this is your new home."

* * *

 **Epilogue 2: Lance & Mystique**

Saying Curtis Lance was taken into custody was a huge fucking understatement.

Not only did they put a collar on him that completely canceled out his powers, they also had heavily armed guards on him at all times, who didn't hesitate to beat the shit out of him every other minute like clockwork.

He was already in his cell in some super prison, when a guard walked into his cell. He winced, think the guard had come in to hurt him.

"I can't believe I'm sayin' this," he said, pulling Lance up. "But you have a visitor."

He was pulled out of his cell harshly, not failing to notice all the armed guards and mounted torrents aimed at him. They threw him in a chair and he noticed a woman sitting in front of him, separated by a glass wall. She was crying and wouldn't meet his eye.

"Am I supposed to know who you are?" Lance asked.

"Mystique."

"Ah, it's good to see you again," Lance said, licking his lips, knowing it disturbed her. "But why are you crying? Sad because you couldn't kill me yourself?"

She turned and met his eyes, tears and anger strung up on her face.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 _And there you have it folks, the end of Goblin Nation. It was a long ride, probably too long, but whatever._

 _You know that character I told you about? The one I said you'd never guess? Boom. It's Ken's little sister, the Golden Age version of Silk! Instead of having pheromones that make them wanna bone each other (which is really gross in any situation) they have pheromones that tell them to protect each other._

 _Okay, now I have some things to say. This story will continue in Golden Age: Spider-Man Chapter 25, which will (hopefully) be an extra long chapter that will take the place of this years annual and show you where all your favorite characters are doing, one year after Goblin Nation._

 _You know how I said I was gonna make a Golden Age: X-Men story and a Golden Age: Daredevil story? Those are still coming, although maybe not as soon as I originally intended. My update history has been a little spotty as of late, and I'm gonna try to be better. I finally have a stable internet connection again, so I'm gonna try. I know I've probably already lost a few fans. Maybe most of them. That's probably the worst part of this._

 _I've depressed myself now, and I think that's all I have to say._

 _Till next time._

 _-Brad_


End file.
